Percy jackson, aztec warrior
by al red
Summary: Percy jackson was born a greek demigod, however after some tragic events he finds himself involved with a group of gods that most have even forgoten existed. When he chooses to plunge himself back into the greek world and confront his past he will make friends as well as enemies. Will he be allowed to help or be determined an enemy? He is the last aztec warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A wild encounter.

Through the Sequoya forest in California a flash of silver could be seen reflecting upon the moonlight as a group of preteens was hoping from tree to tree with grace that only came after years of training and hunting.

Leading this group was a rather annoyed girl who looked no older than 13 with her silver eyes showed determination and annoyance as she thought of her mission. This "girl" was no other than Artemis, maiden goddess of the moon and the hunt, and what was this goddess doing all the way in this national park? Simple, hunting a ghost formed from his father's paranoia, or at least that's what she thought at first. Her father the oh so mighty and power hungry king was worried that godly energy was being detected all over the country near natural parks and wild areas.

With the rumor that Kronos would be rising in the near future the king of Olympus was not pleased with a rather powerful godly energy being produced all over the country. So, he appointed Artemis to capture who or whatever was making the godly energy and bring them to Olympus to either swear allegiance to them or be executed, probably executed considering the mood of the lighting god.

At first it seemed that his father was making this all up since every time the hunt got to the supposed source of the godly aura, they found nothing out of the ordinary. It was only on later expeditions that Artemis would notice a figure disappearing in the shadows whenever she and her hunters got close to their destination. This, strengthen the resolve of the goddess as it meant that someone had escaped from her hunt multiple times, something completely unheard and that her pride will not allow.

As they got close to their objective she ordered she ordered her huntress to quicken their pace as she had no intention of losing her target once again. Little did she know what waited her and her hunt once she reached what she has been looking for a long time.

Unknown to the moon goddess there was another goddess in the area looking for the same thing she was but for different reasons. An eight year old walked alone through the forest of giant trees towards a cave that would be hard to detect except for what was happening inside that guided the girl like a beacon. She quietly made her away into the cave careful to be as quite as possible to not disturb anyone or anything that might be inside. At first the cave seemed to be empty but as she walked farther in she saw a light ahead and heard some noise. Quickly hiding behind a boulder and poking her head to get a good view as to what was going on she was very surprised to say the least.

There was a giant black bear next to a fire with a little baby bear a few feet away, the surprising part was that right next to the beast there was a boy who had his back to the girl so she couldn't make out his features but he seemed to be saying something while leaning close to the right front paw of the bear. The bear appeared to have no problem with the human so close to her, however the little baby seemed a bit worried as he started whimpering. It was then that he turned to look at the cup and the girl that had been observing got a good look at his face. He was about 14 with raven black hair that seemed just a bit too long almost blocking his eyes. However his piercing green eyes could be clearly seen beneath his mess of hair. He looked at the baby cup with great softness.

"Don't worry little one, your mother is fine." He said with such gentleness that even girl was tempted to listen to him despite not being the one he was speaking to. He then proceeded to step away from the mother and point are her paw.

"See? Good as new!" he said with excitement. The little cup proceeded to run to his mother, clearly exited to find his mother safe and in good condition. The boy gave them some space as the great bear looked at him with gratitude. He had a big smile on his face, however it was quickly replaced by a serious and calculating expression that confused the girl.

"You can come out now, I assume it was a matter of time before you found me." His softness and tenderness was gone as he spoke in a calm voice yet confident voice as if talking to a possible attacker.

The girl was surprised by this but decided to comply with his request. As the little 8 year old stepped into the light from the fire the features in the boys face showed surprise as he was not expecting a girl with brown hair and golden fiery eyes that he immediately recognized.

He went to her and bowed "Lady Hestia, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

The respectful toned and actions surprised the goddess of the heart as this was not what she was expecting. "H-How do you know who I am, who are you?" She asked with curiosity more than anything. The boy simply smiled.

"I am well informed when it comes to the appearance of Olympian gods, plus your calm and warm aura is rather unique among the gods. As for who am I that is a long tale, one that in time you may know, but in the mean time you can call me Percy" He said extending his hand.

To say the goddess was surprised was a major understatement. She was expecting to find a god not a boy, a boy that is well aware of the Greek world and the Immortals. She was curious about his identity but decided to be polite and shake his hand. As she did she felt electricity through her fingers as she looked up to find him staring at her with a big white smile. She felt a weird warm sensation that was different from the natural heat she generated; rise in her chest and into her face.

She quickly let go and looked down unsure of why she felt that way. Percy looked at her oddly but made no comment about it.

"So, do you want to sit as you explain to me why were searching for me?" He gestured to logs next to the bears that paid them no attention. She was reluctant at first but agreed. As they were both seated across from each other she began explaining.

"Well you see… percy, a few months ago I started to detect great increases in the amount of hope there was all south America. Then I noticed how those Beacons of hope started moving north until they reached North America. I tried to tell the other Olympians about this but they ignored me as they didn't think it was relevant. However he recently noticed abnormal godly aura around the country and sent Artemis to find what was causing it. I knew that both were related so I decided to do my own search using the hope I sensed as a beacon."

"Which lead you right to me" Percy concluded.

Hestia nodded, trying to read his expression but found a straight face with no emotions until he sighed.

"Well I am no god if that's what you are wondering, nor am I Greek, not anymore anyway." He paused as his faced seemed to darken a bit. "I am a being with the duty to protect wild life. Sort of like your god Pan but I am a lot more involved as you can see" He pointed at the happy bear couple with a smile on his face.

"If you are not a god, how do you generate such a powerful aura? No demigod has that kind of power"

"Well I am a special breed of demigod, unique and fill with awesomeness like no other" He finished with a smirk.

The goddess narrowed her eyes a bit, unhappy that he was avoiding the question, but couldn't help but smile a bit when he started laughing.

"Relax Lady Hestia just joking, I can't really go into detail of my identity but I can tell you my reason for being here. You see I-"He stopped mid sentence and jumped to his feet so fast the goddess jumped.

"Damn those hunters… I have to go" He didn't wait for her reply as he ran out the cave with surprising speed leaving a confused goddess behind him.

Line Break

As Artemis and her hunt where moving through the trees at maximum speed she noticed a shadow out the corner of her eye. Faster than the eye could follow she drew her bow and fired an arrow at the shadow. A roar was heard that told Artemis her arrow had landed, despite this the shadow try to escape moving at a remarkable speed.

"Hunters, pursue the creature but do not fire until I give the order"

Soon the entire hunt was trailing behind the unknown creature that despite being fast was slowing down because of an injured leg. Soon the entire hunt surrounded the creature and had arrows aimed at its vital spots. Artemis was proud to finally corner what she assume was what her objective has been for the last couple of months. She was surprised to find that the creature was a jaguar; she knew however that this was no ordinary jaguar as it seemed to radiate small amounts of power close to that of a demigod. She assumed this was minor god transformed.

"Surrender and transform yourself back to your true form so that I may take you to Olympus for interrogation." She said in a firm voice.

The creature looked at her defiantly and taking a defense stance, making it clear he was not going to go down without a fight.

The goddess narrowed her eyes, furious for being defied.

"Suit youself, fire at will!" a rain of arrows was directed at the creature, who simply closed its eyes and prepare for the inevitable.

As the pain never came the jaguar opened its eyes to find all arrows to be scattered around it with a figure stand in front of him. If Jaguars could smile this one threatened to split its face as it knew it was safe.

The entire hunt was just starring with wide eyes at the figure in front of them. Unable to comprehend how he had managed to reflect all the arrows. The figure lifted his head to reveal Percy who was surprisingly calm given the situation he was in.

Artemis was the first to recover and aim an arrow to man in front of her. She could feel a powerful aura coming from this male, she assume that this is who has been evading her hunt for so long. The fact that he was a man only made her angrier.

"Stand down, both you and your pet are coming with me to Olympus for interrogation, _boy_" She said with distaste clear in voice.

Percy kept a stoic expression as he started to vow which surprised the goddess. "Lady Artemis, I mean no disrespect but I have no intentions of coming with you to Olympus as you have injured my friend and I must treat him. So I will excuse myself now, I don't want to create conflict but I would appreciate if you didn't try to stop me as that will force me to defend myself" With that he turned around without waiting for a response and proceeded to tend to the jaguar.

If he hadn't turned around he would have seen the look of fury on the goddess' face. How dare this male turn his back to her? He treated it her as if she was not a danger at all! With these emotions inside of her, the arrow that she still had aimed at the male was let loose but pointed at the leg so that he could be taken alive.

With inhuman reflexes Percy turned around and grabbed the arrow in the air, his calm demeanor gone as he looked ready for battle. The hunters saw this as a signal to attack so they sent another volley of arrows. They weren't deflected this time but hit nothing but the ground as their objective and the anime seemed to have disappeared. They all looked around for him, until one hunter with a tiara on her head hear something above them.

Percy was standing 50 feet in the air in a tree branch, leaving his friend for a moment who looked at him with worry. Percy simply smiled.

"Don't worry boy, I will just knock them out and try to reason with the goddess and then come back to heal you. If I can't reason with her, well you know what will happen then…" He didn't say more as he turn around to barely dodge an arrow aimed at his chest. He looked down, impressed to have been detected so quickly, he assumed the huntress who fired the arrow was rather skilled. _This might me more fun than I originally thought. _With that a smile crept into his face as he plunge at the hunt.

The forest became filled with chaos as the hunters tried to hit the male who seemed to dodge them with ease. He would move with speed that was simply not human as arrows simply past by him harmlessly. As some hunters ran out of arrows he sprang into offence.

He ran straight at the defenseless hunters as he kicked them in the arm making them drop their bows. He then proceeded to grab and break the bows, that stun the hunters as their bows were made of a special wood that was not suppose to be able to break easily, especially not by a demigod with his bare hands. Little did they know they were not in front of a regular demigod.

He continued this strategy of disarming and breaking bows until he narrowly dodged a spear to the face. He took a step back and observed his enemy. The huntress took this as a chance to attack, she attack with ferocity and skill that lead Percy to believe she was a daughter of Ares. Despite this she wasn't able to land a single hit which lead to her attacks to become sloppy and wild. Percy saw an opening as he pretended to step back, which was responded with a powerful jab to the gut. However he quickly changed directions, ducking and rushing forward into his opponents guard and deliver a punch to the stomach that made the huntress hunch over and drop her weapon.

Percy grabbed the weapon and quickly turned around hitting the hunter on the back of the head effectively knocking her out. He analyze the battlefield most hunter were now in a circle with hunting knives, although none of them seemed eager to attack the male after the little display of skilled.

One hunter stepped up, clearly the leader based on the tiara on her head. Her volcanic eyes were eying the opponent in front of her carefully. This was clearly no ordinary demigod but she wasn't going to let her hunt be ridicule by a single male!

Without warning she charged with remarkable speed hoping to catch him off guard. Unfortunately for her speed was something Percy had in amplitude. He dodged with grace and ease while not attacking back. This made the lieutenant angry, she stopped herself and cached her breath, not letting him get on her nerves.

"Impressive lieutenant, not many have the head to stop and calm themselves. I ask that you stop this. We have no reason to fight, so please stand down so that we may both walk out of this unharmed."

The Lieutenant simply smiled as he saw a flash of silver behind her signaling her job was done. "You may be stronger than a regular demigod _boy, _but you are certainly not smarter. Didn't you notice there was someone missing in the attack?" She asked with a smug face.

Percy frowned and realization came to him as he looked behind him to see something that sent his blood boiling. His good friend was unconscious on the floor with a smug looking Artemis over him with a knife to his neck.

"I don't know who you are but this creature seems important to you, how about you surrender so that he doesn't suffer any further?" She asked with clear satisfaction in her voice.

Percy looked murderous for the first time that night. "You have made a grave mistake goddess, I warned you to leave me alone as I meant you no harm, but you arrogantly ignored me and attacked my friend. You shall now suffer the consequences for those actions." He growled while pulsing with such godly energy that Artemis waver for a second before she steeled her nerves and increased the pressure on the knife.

The aura suddenly disappeared and Percy but his head down, which Artemis took as a sign of surrender. She starting to relax but the next instant she felt a pain in her stomach before she was suddenly lunched against a tree.

She quickly recovered and looked up to find this powerful being in the spot where she'd been with his hand out. Somehow he had managed to hit her without being noticed.

Percy was mad but kept his attention on his friend, he thought he would just carry him away from the area. However he felt he was in danger and turned quickly to find a dagger to his neck as he had his hand pointed at the goddess' neck. It was a stale mate; he cursed him for underestimating the recovery time of the goddess. Before he could think of a way out of this he heard a powerful voice that got everyone's attention.

"ENOUGH!" Suddenly a warm aura filled everyone and instantly relaxed. Out of the woods came Hestia in the form older than normal, maybe 14.

"Artemis, using an innocent animal to get your way was not very honorable. This boy has done nothing but defend himself. I say you let him talk before attacking him like an enemy." Said Hestia in a strong voice that was rarely heard from the calm goddess of the hearth.

Artemis was completely shocked by this, but grudgingly removed her knife from the male's neck as he did the same. She then turned to her hunters that were all looking in awe at the goddess that decided to appear.

"Hunters, we will be camping her for the night; I will be in my tent with lady Hestia and this… guest. We are not to be interrupted." The hunters looked at the boy with distaste before proceeding to do as they were ordered.

Hestia made her way to Percy who was still standing protectively over his friend. As she got closer he turned and his face showed gratitude. He proceeded to bow to the goddess.

"Thank you for your assistance, things might have gotten ugly if you didn't show up when you did, now I need to heal my friend so that he can be safe in case anything else happens." He looked at the hunters who were glaring at him and sighed. This was not how he wanted his day to go.

Hestia looked down at the demigod with sympathy and amazement. He just took on the entire hunt of Artemis, survived and was more worried a about another life than his own. For some reason she wanted to help this demigod if at all possible.

She stepped closer and put a hand on the feline's leg. Percy visibly tensed but didn't act as he doubt she would do anything to harm the creatures. She removed the arrow carefully and sent a pulse of light that seemed to make the jaguar relax a bit. Once the light died out Hestia stepped back so that the feline could have a bit of space. The leg seemed heal as the jaguar was able to stand and move around without much of an issue.

Percy surprised the goddess by hugging her. "Thank you lady Hestia, I really appreciate your help, and you" he point at the jaguar. "Get away from here, go back to base. If I don't get there within an hour then simply roam around, I don't know how long this will take…"

The big feline seemed unsure to comply, worried about his companion. "Don't worry I will be fine, worst case scenario I will simply run, in which case I will call you ok?"

The creature seemed a bit reassure and reluctantly started sprinting away from the scene. The hunter with the tiara noticed this and tried to stop it by yelling to it to stop but it was too late the creature was already out of view.

She then instead focused back to the male, the owner she guessed the way he protected it. "Who told you that you could let your pet get way _boy?_ We still don't know whether you are dangerous or not."

Hestia was about to reply but Percy beat her to it stepping up to the lieutenant. "First of all, HE is not a pet he is my companion in battle and great friend. He had no reason to get injured so I told him to get away so that you couldn't shot him because you _assume _he MIGHT be dangerous. I am still here so I don't see the issue."

The hunter had an expression of pure hate and rage, she was about to replied when a voice interrupt it her. "That's enough Zoe, I shall deal with him in my tent, you go with the rest of your sisters" Zoe seemed less than pleased but accepted but not before bowing at both goddess present and glaring at Percy some more.

Artemis then guided both to her tent. Percy was a bit worried so he kept his senses in high alert so that he may run at any moment. Just as he thought of how he might get away if necessary he started to feel a great amount of pain in his legs. He almost face palmed, he completely forgot about the little stunt he pull to catch the goddess off guard, and now his body was paying for it.

His thoughts were interrupted as he entered the tent which was clearly enchanted to be bigger on the inside. It was rather big but simple, with a bunk bed, desk and fur all around. The furs made Percy a bit irritated but didn't comment on it as this was the goddess of the hunt and he was in no condition to fight any way.

"Now…" said Artemis as she seated herself at the center and the other two proceeded to the same across from her. " Aunt Hestia, can you explain how you know this male that I have been chasing for months and just now attacked and disarmed most of my hunt?" Her tone had annoyance and accusation in it.

" First off, I think it was your hunt that attacked him first, from what I understand it was self defense, and not even as he was focused in his companion more than on himself. As to how I know him, I was also looking for him. As I told you and all of the Olympians I have been sensing increases in hope all around the country lately, but like always you simply shrugged it off and said it was not important. So I decided to do my own search that lead me to this young man healing a bear mother not too far from here. He knew of my presence but didn't flee, he instead accepted to explain himself until he tensed and disappeared; I assume that it was because he sensed his friend was in danger so he confronted your hunt to protect his friend. If anything I find his attitude very admirable."

As the story progressed Artemis eyes kept getting wider and wider. Once she was done she felt conflicted and eyed this supposed boy very warily. Part of her told her she should apologize but another, her prideful side was saying she will not apologize to a male.

"Perhaps the actions of the hunt were a bit harsh…" she grumbled barely audible but Percy caught it perfectly and nodded.

"Now Percy, would you mind to continue your explanation as to why you are here?"Asked Hestia Softly.

Percy smiled "Of course my lady. You see I have been helping animals and wild life in South America for a while; stopping humans from destroying forest and even rebuilding some areas. However I was told that there was dangerous power that would rise soon in this country that could potentially threaten the entire world."

He paused for a second letting the information sink in to the two goddesses.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't explain where you are from or where you gained your physical abilities or the fact that you have a godly aura. Plus you said you were told or a danger, by who?" Artemis threw question in rapid fire in a more demanding tone than anything else.

"Artemis, led the boy explain himself. I asked him why he was here nothing else. I can sense that he is not an evil entity and would prove a valuable ally. So if you could please, try and be a little gentler? I do have to say I am curious as to your powers, you are clearly not a normal demigod but you say you are not a god. Are you an immortal?"

Percy thought for a second as to the best way to answer this question. If he told them who he was Artemis would certainly turn him over to Zeus and he was in no condition to escape at the moment. He didn't want to use Hestia as he liked the godess but it was his best bet at surviving this little mess.

"I cannot answer all your questions, I can answer some but I first require a small favor from lady Hestia."

Both goddesses raised their eyebrows while Artemis was already formulating in her head what kind of 'favor' this male could ask for. "And what would this favor that you need from her be?"

"Simple, the previous clash has really exhausted me and I think some of those arrows made some cuts. I would simply ask that" He turned to Hestia "If you don't mind, you could use the healing power that you used with my friend to heal me. That is all I ask for and I shall answer as many of your questions as I can." He said respectfully.

Both goddesses were surprised by the seemingly simple request. Hestia proceeded to heal him, but Artemis was hesitant why is he asking for this, he might be more injured than he leads on which would make him easier to capture.

"Hestia wait!" But the goddess did not listen as she proceeded to heal Percy. She frowned a bit noticing that his legs muscles were almost torn but decided to heal him anyway as something about him just made him seem trust worthy to Hestia.

After a few moments she released her hand, a bit tired since the healing took more out of her than she expected.

Percy smile while Artemis scowled and tensed almost sure he would bolt out running at max speed now that he was cured. Percy noticed this.

"Relax lady Artemis, I will not break my promise I tell you as much as I feel comfortable sharing. As I get to know you better, and as the danger gets closer I shall tell you my whole story but for now let me explain how I know of the Greeks and my reason for being here right now."

Both goddesses nodded asking him to proceed.

"I was originally of Greek lineage, do not ask me who my godly parent is as it is irrelevant. I moved out of the country when I was young. I won't go into detail but while outside the country I was located by other gods, not Greeks. They said I had a great destiny and bestow blessings upon me, giving me than godly aura that you sensed. One of the gods was the god of knowledge so he taught me all about the Greeks, your roman counterparts and both camps. When I came here my plan was to do some secret exploring and research of both camps to see if they were ready. However more often than not I found myself using my powers to help the wild life which gave away my presence to you. So I assumed Zeus sent for me as I had the hunt after me for quite a while. Right now I am heading to your roman camp to evaluate their defenses. I am a bit worried about camp half-blood. They haven't been informed of the threat and their numbers of capable warrior is very low. Unless the roman camp is in worst shape I plan to go camp half-blood and help them prepared with the battle against… well you know."

Both goddesses were gaping like fish at the over load of information they had just received. This, well demigod had a lot of information. As much as a god and even then some gods were not aware of the rising danger. This explanation gave them more questions than answers.

"Can you at least tell us which gods found you, Egyptian? Norse?" Asked Hestia curious to get more info.

Percy seemed to ponder this for a mount before finally answering. "Neither, it was the Aztec gods, probably haven't heard of them. They aren't exactly very well know"

Hestia tried to think, she heard of the Aztecs, but since they were exterminated and no one really seemed to pass on the myths, she had assumed they vanished. Artemis though the same.

"How is that possible? The Aztec gods vanished long ago. Not many mortals are even aware of them"

"That's true lady Artemis, they are all but forgotten. They were almost fading when they found me. They said that they would live through me and blessed me; even to this day I don't know the full extent of my blessing. I use it manly to protect wild life and humans occasionally if I see someone being abused. Now I am trying to help you fight an inevitable war that frankly I am not certain you can win, but I am willing to help you increase your chances. All I ask is that you keep this encounter a secret for a few more years. If I were to reveal myself to Zeus right now he would most probably try to execute me for being a threat. I would defend myself and we could potentially end up killing each other and the titans would undoubtedly win. So please give me a little time to work from the shadows and help you until the battle comes."

Artemis was thinking deeply. Trying to find and deceit in his words, when she found none she sighed.

"I shall not say anything about this encounter but I am not completely satisfied with your explanation either. When we meet again I hope to get a better explanation. You are the first male that I have ever trusted, but you don't seem to be like a normal male plus you have the favor of Hestia who I believe to be one of the wisest among us. Don't make me regret this boy or I will hunt you down to the end of the earth."

"Sounds fair to me, thank you milady" He said respectfully as he bowed "If that is all then I shall take my leave" He got up and aimed for the door when he was called over.

"Just a moment, Percy was it? One more thing" said artemis surprisingly calm.

"Yes what c-"

That's as far as he got before he got hit in the chest so hard he was sent flying out of the tent and into a tree.

Hestia's eyes widen before they narrowed as she glared at Artemis.

"What?" she asked innocently. "He hit me in the stomach first, I have killed male for far less, but since you persuaded I was merciful. He is fine, probably, maybe a couple of broken ribs but nothing major."

Hestia sighed as she left the tent and looked down at the unconscious demigod. She smiled sadly, such a pure spirit, yet she felt he would have a hard path ahead of him.

**A/N: Well hello there! So yesterday something really stupid happened and I was super mad and that accompanied by the insanity, don't know by who just search insanity soul eater in YouTube, inspired me to write this fic. I have had the urge to write something like this since Aztec mythology is often ignored and since I recently read a Norse version of Percy by Anaklumus14 I decided to do my own approach and write my very first Percy Jackson fanfic.**

**Fitting to since yesterday blood of Olympus came out. I REALLY want to read it but since I am in Germany and didn't pre order it I will probably have to wait a year like I did for mark of athea. *sigh***

**Anyway, thoughts on the story? Like it? Hate it? Wanted to burn slowly on a fire? Be honest and let me know what you think.**

**To anyone that reads my other fics I am sorry to say that they are probably in hiatus. Emphasis on probably. I am working on the chosen fan fic so that will probably get an update but the monster guardian… Like I know where I want to go, I even have the ending planed, but is this middle part I have trouble with. **

**Anyway enough rambling. Bye!**

**Peace and calm**

**Al red.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A wild encounter

Percy woke up with a big headache and some pain in his chest area. He tried to get up but the pain only intensified and he led out a grunt and laid back down.

"You should not push yourself, you received quite a punch" Said a nice soothing voice. Percy turned his head to find Hestia sitting in chair next to him looking at him with a smile. Percy couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you for your help lady Hestia, now where are we? Last thing I remember was walking out of Artemis and then… That trickster, she cheap shot it me!" As he got more agitated his chest seemed to hurt a bit more and he winced.

Hestia let out a small chuckle "cheap shot? You should count yourself lucky, that's the most merciful I have ever seen her by towards a male, especially one that manage to get a hit on her. Most would be dead, animals or well without their family jewels."

Percy's eyes widened, suddenly feeling happy all he had to show for his encounter with the hunt goddess was a headache and a couple of bruises.

"As to where we are, we are at the edge of the forest. I teleported both of us here so that you could heal and be away from the hunt, so that no more uh injuries could occur."

"Thanks for your help, but why are you helping me so much. I really appreciated but I though gods were not allowed to interfere with mortals or demigods"

Hestia smiled "You are one of the demigods with the biggest amount of hope I have ever seen, both inside you and the way you transmitted to others. What I witness with the bear is something that I haven't seen in a long time. So I am interested in observing you. Besides…" Her smiled turned mischievous "I would hardly classify you as a regular demigod so I don't think that the regular laws apply to you. So if you don't mind I would like to accompany you to the roman camp"

Percy thought about having the goddess of the hearth as a companion. He liked the idea, despite not knowing most of the Olympians gods he could guess most of them were less friendly than Artemis and that was saying something. Having probably one of the nicest goddess as friend and companion could be very helpful. But then I thought came to mind.

"Won't the Olympians noticed that you are gone, I mean you are present during council meeting and are the eldest Olympian, so surely someone will notice your absence" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them as Hestia visibly darkened.

"My presence is hardly noticed; most Olympians treat me like a minor goddess and are barely aware of my presence. While it is true that the hearth is present in council I have not really spoken in a meeting for many years so I don't think I will be missed. So what do you say?"

Her voice had anxiety and maybe a bit of hope, like this was the best thing that has happened to her in many years, which it may as well be. Percy thought that there were really no negative to having a companion, a goddess none the less plus he wanted to help her, as he didn't think she was treated fairly. Seeing that nervous expression on her face made the decision clear.

"It would be an honor to have your company lady Hestia, and if you don't mind my asking maybe you could help me after this mission is over? Since you represent hope maybe you could help me improve the wild life like I have been doing, of course you don't have to stay with me but maybe show up once in a while?"

Hestia was very happy that he had accepted her request to help him in his mission but was also surprise by his own request. Was it alright for a goddess to interact this much with a demigod? Part of her said that it was going too staying a demigod she just met. But another part of her was exited, craving for adventure something she didn't know she felt. She was always the passive goddess in the background that was only needed in the darkest of time. She never had a problem with that, but part of her wanted adventure and excitement and she knew this was the best chance she will get. Only problem was that the gods and monster would notice her godly aura, it was then than an idea popped into her head.

"I have a better idea" she said with excitement, and started to glow. As the brightness increased Percy had to shield his eyes. When the light died down and Percy looked down his jaw dropped the floor. Where the child goddess stood moments before there was now a beautiful 14 year old with coffee brown hair and amber gold eyes to replace her old blazing ones. Her brown cloak was replaced by a brown hoody, jeans and tennis shoes. She looked up to find Percy starring what her.

"So what do you think?" She asked nervous for some odd reason.

"You, um look very nice…" said Percy looking down at the floor while rubbing his neck. "But why did you change forms?"

"I decided to travel with you for a time. I think that traveling as a goddess will draw too much attention so I made myself into a demigoddess. This should hide my presence from the gods, if they ever get suspicious I can just teleport back. I think you should rest for now, we will leave once you have recovered ok?"

Percy was surprised by the niceness of the goddess, he wanted to thank her but tiredness won the battle as he closed his eyes and lost himself to slumber.

Line break

The next morning the unlikely duo were making their way through the National parks area to stay as secluded as possible. Hestia was surprised by the running speed of this demigod; he was running at a good 80 mph seemingly with no effort. If Hestia could not teleport she would have lost his track a long time ago, despite being in a demigod form she still conserved all of her powers, however great running ability was not one of them.

After 3 hours they reached the center of Stanislaus national Forest. Percy stopped and looked like he just finished a light jug and not a 250 mile sprint at 80 mph. Hestia on the other hand looked like she just did 4 marathons, sweating buckets and breathing hard. Percy looked at her with worry and confusion.

"Gods don't usually move by running, we just teleport once to the place we want to go. However that uses a huge amount of energy and is like a beacon so it's easy to detect, by teleporting relatively small distances we don't use as much energy but doing it for 3 hours is exhausting." She answered his unasked and then looked at him with disbelief. "I don't know how you can run for so long. You should become the god of marathons."

"That does sound tempting but I think I will pass. Besides is not that impressive, most Aztec gods are partially war gods meaning being in shape kind of comes with the job." He paused for a second thinking of something. "How about I carry you the rest of the way? That way you don't waste any energy and can rest. I am fine so this way we are more efficient."

Hestia's face went red at the thought of being carried she has never done anything like that before. Not that she minded it was a very sweet offer and that meant she could rest so it was too good to decline.

"O-ok, but if you get tired you tell me and we can pause ok?"

"You got it, but even at top speed it is going to take me a little over two hours so make yourself comfortable." He kneeled giving his back to the goddess so that she could get on his back. She hesitantly put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. He then lifted himself with ease as if the extra weight didn't bother him at all and started sprinting.

Hestia was expecting to be hit with the wind and not be able to hear anything considering they were going at 80mph but to her surprised the wind seemed to be blocked by and invincible barrier all around Percy making it feel like they were in the smallest fastest invincible car.

"I have slight control over the wind, allowing me to divert it from my path, very handy when going at high speeds." He explained, figuring she would want to know. "So, since this is going to be a long ride and we can actually talk this time, I am interested in hearing your story, if you don't mind"

Hestia was taking by surprised by the request; no one has asked her for her stories. "And why would you want to know that?" She asked confused yet interested in his answer.

He simply shrugged, "You are the eldest Olympian, plus from what I can tell one of the nicest goddesses, just wanted to get to know you better. If that is ok with you, despite knowing myths everyone knows they are not accurate so I would love to hear the story from your point of view."

Hestia was very surprised to say the least but complied with the request telling him everything starting at her birth and being devoured. Percy listened carefully; he learned not to turn his head to look at her the hard way after a less than pleasant experience face hugging a tree. After that little incident he simply nodded every once in a while and occasionally made comments or asked questions. He would tense a bit when she told him the incident with Priapus but laughed at the end and suddenly found himself liking donkeys a lot more.

As time passed Hestia found herself really enjoying herself as they went to talking about her past to small talk about favorite food, favorite animal etc. It was the first time she felt like she found a friend. Which was really odd considering she just met the guy no more than a day ago; despite this she had the feeling that this demigod would become her very first true friend.

Before either of them knew it they were at the edge of San Francisco making their way to the roman camp, or camp Jupiter as Hestia pointed out. Percy decided that it was best to stick as close to a forest as possible to avoid detection. They were simply walking now, much to Hestia's relief as even holding herself on Percy's back was a bit tiring, however he still seemed unfazed by the amount of running he just did.

As they strolled through the woods still making small talk, Percy suddenly tensed and stopped. Hestia looked at him with confusion but he kept his view to the front.

"You can come out, you are not nearly as sneaky as you think you are, if you are going to ambush us might as well do it now." He growled. Hestia didn't know what he was talking about until she heard growling all around them and wolves came from all directions effectively surrounding them.

She turned to Percy with a bit of worry but his expression remained calm as a man step up in front of them.

"Well well what do we have here? Some lost demigods on their way to camp Jupiter? Well there are good news and bad news!" He said excitedly like this was some big TV show. " The good news is that you are almost there, the bad news is that my pack is really hungry." He finished with a chuckle, the rest of the pack howling for effect.

"You have made a big mistake coming here Lycaon, let us pass and I shall you mercy. Think carefully as I will not make the offer twice." Responded Percy in such a tone that even Hestia was intimidated. Lycaon was furious at this and thinking it was only a bluff he order his pack to attack.

Percy quickly turned to Hestia, grabbed her and put her on his back. "I am sorry but I would prefer to handle this myself, please just hang on and no matter what don't let go."

Hestia barely had time to nod as the wolves were on top of them and jumped for the kill. Hestia felt like she was about to be thrown of his back by the speed at which he moved. Time seemed to stop as he dodged all the wolves and appeared behind them with a smirk. "You missed me boys, you are going to have to do better than that if you want this high quality especially awesome demigod meat" He taunted them

It had the desire effect as the wolves attacked him out of synchrony being guided by the rage of being mock by this soon to be snack. Chaos followed as wolves started to fly everywhere, every time one would get close Percy would simply dodge and hit them so hard they ended up crashing against trees a falling unconscious. As this process continued he looked over at Lycaon as he stayed back with a smug look in his face, thinking he was tiring the demigod and waiting for his chance to strike. This made Percy very angry, that is not how a king is supposed to act.

He stops his assault on the wolves and simply raises his aura. "Why do you follow a king that is willing to send you to get massacred while he sits back and relax? My battle is not with you but him, if you don't attack me I shall do the same."

The wolves seemed to hesitate; they did not want to attack a demigod that could incapacitate them with a kick. One wolf was starting to retreat when he heard the growl of his master. "You coward! You do not get escape unpunished!" Lycaon aimed a claw to the wolves face but what stopped by a very angry Percy grabbing his hand.

"Coward?" he said increasing the pressure on his grip breaking Lycaon's wrist. He let a howl of pain as he felt to his knees. "The only coward I see is the excuse of a king in front of me who is too afraid to fight himself." The werewolf king let out a roar as he tried to get up and aim his fangs at the demigods neck.

However Percy still had his hand on an iron grip so all he had to do was twist around to send the werewolf flying and landing ungracefully on the ground. As soon as he got up he was met by a hard fist to the face that broke his nose instantly and made him stumble back.

Once he got up he looked at Percy with rage clear in his features but there was clear fear in his eyes. "We shall meet again demigod" he said before running into the forest. Some of the wolves followed after him but some stayed and stood protectively over their fallen comrades.

Percy let Hestia out of his back and made his way towards the wolves. As he got within 15 feet they started growling and got ready to fight even against an unbeatable opponent to protect their comrades. Percy smiled at their display of loyalty.

"At ease warrior, you have my word I have no intention to harm your friends. I will simply heal them, it is the least I can do since you were ordered to attack me." The wolves were hesitant but based on the way he pummeled their supposed king they decided to comply and step away.

As Percy reached them he put a hand on two of the 6 wolves that were down and started to glow with a green light. He whispered something and then all six wolves started to glow a forest green.

After the process was done Percy stepped back with sweat clear on his face and heavy breathing, he then went to Hestia who had a face that demanded explanation. Just then the wolves all rose and kneeled in front of Percy recognizing him as his leader.

"Rise my brothers, there is no need for kneeling, I will however offer you my blessing. Should you choose to accept it you shall be given a connection to me and the ability to freely roam and teleport through the wild only to be taken away if you betray our cause. You must swear to always help fellow creatures and kill only for food not for entertainment. Fleeing should always be your first choice while in danger, if that is not an option you will be able to mentally call upon and I swear to come to your aid if it is physically possible. Do you accept this?"

All the wolves howled unanimously making Percy smile and glow with such intense aura that even Hestia had to look away. "Then I Perseus Jackson, Aztec lord of the wild, bless you all as my brothers and companions for my mission to defend the wild life of this planet!" His voice sounded deeper than normal, more powerful but calm at the same time.

The wolves looked at each other surprised to now feel a strong connection to the trees and every animal around the area, as well as their new master. "You may go now"

"Thank you my lord" they all said telepathically before running into trees and disappearing.

Percy then collapsed on both knees and starting breathing heavily, boy did he overdo it. He then felt a hand on his back that instantly made him feel better. "Thanks Hestia, I am kind of tired at the moment" he said without looking back.

Hestia looked at him with more curiosity than ever before after what she just witnessed. "You lied to me, you said you were not a god, but only a god is capable of giving blessings and defeat lycaon so easily."

Percy sighed, still not looking back, figuring it was time to at least give this helpful goddess some information. "Well, let me explain a little more about my powers. I did not lie when I say I was blessed, the Aztec gods did bless me. What I didn't say is the fact that they gave the powers of a god, however they are too much for my body to handle as you can see, so I don't consider myself a god. Eventually, with training my powers could reach the level of a god, but as of now my power is comparable to that of a child of the big three."

Hestia nodded absorbing all of the information. "So what is your domain? What powers do you have besides blessing animals and having the physical abilities superior to all demigods and even some gods?"

Percy got up felling better after Hestia's healing. "Well this might take a while so let's talk while we walk shall we?" HE said motioning forward.

"As I said during the blessing my domain is the wild and everything in it, every plant, every animal, even every nymph I feel them all. As the creatures that I have blessed I have the ability to teleport by running into trees although I only do it during emergencies as I prefer to run. As to my physical abilities those are the war aspect of every god that blessed me. I have also trained myself in many martial arts to maximize the effectiveness of my abilities. Finally I can communicate telepathically with all the creatures I have blessed"

"Is that all?" asked Hestia sarcastically.

"No actually there is much more but I would prefer to speak of it later if you don't mind."

Part of Hestia was telling her that she did mind but didn't say anything as she was sure he had reasons for not explaining himself.

They kept walking in silence until they approached their objective, Camp Jupiter. "Well how do you plan to get in and what is your objective exactly?"

"Well I don't need to get in myself, and as to my objective, simple information gathering to see which of the camps is more prepared for the imminent war that will happen" He then proceeded to sit down on a hill just outside the entrance of camp Jupiter.

"What are you doing, don't tell me you just see inside the camp by meditating. "

"Close, but not quite I am waiting for a friend, oh speak of the devil" He pointed towards the sky.

Hestia looked up to see a dark small figure rapidly making its way down. Just as it was about to crashed the shadow seemed to expand slow its decent before landing of Percy's shoulder to reveal a beautiful golden eagle.

"It's beautiful…" said Hestia, the eagle turned to Hestia and made a screech sound looking as insulted as an eagle can.

"He is a dude, doesn't like to be called an "it" and as you said earlier I will be able to see the camp meditating but through this guys' eyes. As I said I am connected to all wild life and forces but the connection is easier to make the closer I am connected to a creature. Since this guy is the closest friend I have it will be particularly easy for me to see and evaluate the camp through its eyes. Well then buddy just stay hi and give my birth eye view, only close in if you think it is safe to get a good look at their military ok?"

The eagle simply extended his wings and took flight towards the camp.

"There is more to your story than what you are leading on isn't there? The fact that an eagle is your best friend…"

"Look that is something I don't really like to share, I know I will have to eventually but please don't push." His tone was stern leaving no room for debate.

"Well now let's see what this camp looks like shall we?" He closed his eyes and focused on his friend's mind and connecting the both of them and then seeing everything he could. As soon as his view came into focus his breath was taken way. The camp was absolutely stunning, it was as far he knew a copy of the city of room, and he knew this despite never being to Rome thanks to the giant coliseum in the middle of the city. As the eagle flew high in the sky Percy was reassured that it was the Greek camp that was in more need of his assistance.

He could tell by the looking at the barrack and training area that the Romans were a lot more organized from a military perspective than the Greeks. Their forces were also at least 5 times as big as the Greeks' so with that his decision was made he had to go to camp half-blood as they were the ones in most need of assistance.

He then thought he would just give the Romans a little heads up just so that they are prepared.

_Hey buddy, could you locate the praetors? I think we should give them at least a little warning of the war. _The eagle didn't reply but simply scanned the ground below and made his way to what he assume was the house were one of the praetors lived.

The eagle landed on a window to find a girl reading a book inside. The eagle made some nice that the girl immediately jumped of her seat and looked at the creature with shook.

It was time for a little acting from good old Percy. "At ease praetor, I mean you no harm I am simply here to deliver a message from the gods themselves." Spoke Percy through the eagle in the deepest voice he could muster without cracking up.

"There will be a war in a few years, the titans are rising and will try to dethrone the gods and regain their control over the earth. The gods have kept this secrete in order to prevent chaos to spread but Z- Jupiter has decided that you are responsible and mature enough to handle this information and act accordingly. I hope you prove him right. I hope I could help you more, but I am only allowed this short time to deliver this message, goodbye praetor and good luck."

With that the eagle took to the sky. "Wait! Tell me more, when will this attack happen?" However her cries were ignored as the eagle was out of view leaving a very confused and troubled praetor before she steeled her nerves and proceed to inform the senate of the news.

Meanwhile back on the heel, Percy was rolling on the floor holding his sides while he laughed uncontrollably. Hestia was completely and utterly confused as she couldn't get a response through his laughing attacks. Moments later the eagle landed on Hestia's shoulder and shook his head at Percy's behavior. After a few more minutes he managed to recover a little to be met by the glare of his eagle friend.

"Come on! You have to admit that was top notch acting! She totally bought it, if this whole protector of the wild thing doesn't work I think I have some serious potential in the theater industry." He then continue to laugh

The eagle was getting tired of his attitude and decided that it was time to bring him back to his senses. He flew around him, pecking him on the head trying to beat him to his senses which seemed to be rather effective.

"Alright, alright I get it, I get it! That's enough!"

The eagle retreated and landed on the ground to reveal a Percy full of scratches. Hestia tried and failed to contain her laughter at the scene and the proud look the eagle had in his face. Percy in the other hand was not pleased.

"Alright, mission is over, the Romans are clearly more military ready and organized than the Greeks plus I just gave them a little heads up so they should be good to go."

"So what does that mean for us"

"It means we are going to camp half blood. Are you up to for an across the country run?" he said with a mischievous face.

"Oh no, if we are going travel all around the country we are doing it my way." Hestia proceeded to grab Percy's hand and teleporting them all the way across the country to camp half-blood.

**A/N: Well hello again! Long time no see huh? Jokes aside, don't expect this frequency to be often. I can almost guarantee another chapter by tomorrow depending on how much support I get. The first chapter got 100 visitors in one day, so if I can get the same amount of visitor for day 2 then you can guarantee there will be a chapter tomorrow. **

**Also I forgot to put the pairing; I know what is going to be but simply forgot to add in. Now question is, do you want me to add the pairing in the description now or do you want me to wait for it to be confirmed in the story? It will take a while for the couple to form but it will become incredibly obvious pretty soon if you haven't guessed already. SO your choice.**

**That's it! I am glad people like this story, tell me what you think of the chapter good?bad? awesome? Terrible?**

**Anyways see you tomorrow most likely.**

**Peace and calm**

**Al red.**


	3. Welcome to camp!

Ch.3 Welcome to camp!

**A/N: Hey, I get the feeling that A/N at the end of the chapter get skipped so please don't skip this one, it actually relates to the story. There is a pairing for this story but I haven't put it, do you people want me to put the pairing now or wait for the story to be finished or the couple to be confirmed? Just to be clear this will not be a Percabeth story. If you don't care either then just go right ahead and read my good lad, BUT if you do please leave a review saying: "Pairing", or "no pairing" depending on whether you want me to up it up now or not. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

In the outer aura of the New York a bright light appeared close to a seemingly empty strawberry field. From the light to figures emerged, to teens and one immediately collapsed to his knees and looked like he was about to vomit.

"That… was not pleasant, next time if we are teleporting we are doing it my way" Said Percy looking almost sick.

"Don't tell me that you have never been teleported before? Even normal demigods don't get this sick after teleporting even if it is their first time." Replied Hestia, with the slightest hint of mockery in her voice.

"Yeah well, as we have established many times I am not what you would call a normal demigod. I don't do well when another godly force is used to teleport me. You could say I am slightly allergic in a way, even I don't understand it very well but please try to keep the teleporting to a minimum ok?"

Hestia nodded, fighting the smile on her face. For a demigod that can fight Lycaon without much effort it seems funny that simply teleportation can bring him to his knees. She put the thought aside as he finally managed to get up and started walking towards the area that seem deserted to mortals but beyond the mist camp activities could be observed.

They stop just when they were about to pass the borders. "Wait, we need some sort of story, based on my aura Dionysus is probably going to have some idea as to who I am, and saying I am the daughter of Hestia is not really an option either."

"Relax, I already have one, just let me do the talking and go with the flow of my story. Now can you make our outfits appear to be dirty and torn?"

Hestia nodded, not really understanding his plans but comply none the less. With a snap of her fingers they both looked like they try to wrestle a bear and lost. Their faces were filled with mud and dust and there were gashes in their cloths, nothing revealing simply for effect.

Percy grinned, "Perfect, now prepare for our grand performance, hop on my back and let's go. Try not to laugh ok?"

_Laugh? Why would I laugh? _Hestia couldn't think much of it as she got on his back and he started running towards the camp.

As Percy passed the boarder he noticed that the tree that was guarding the camp seemed different from the first time he came here to observe the camp. He didn't think much of it as he kept running once inside he saw I figure ahead. He started painting and making it seemed like he was exhausted despite the fact that he could run for days.

The figure, that appeared to have noticed them looked at them with shock and maybe apprehension as if an intruder was invading. However once she got a closer look at them her expression morphed into slight worry.

"Is… is this camp half blood? D-did we make it?" He dropped to a knee for effect as the girl grabbed his shoulders to supposedly stop him from falling. Man was he a good actor.

"Yes, this is camp half-blood, is the girl on your back alright? Does she need medical attention?" She then yelled over her shoulder as another camper passed by. "Hey! We have some new demigods that are injured call Chiron and bring me someone from the Apollo cabin." The camper quickly nodded and made his towards a big building in the middle of the camp.

"Its fine, we aren't hurt, just a few scratches that's all. She was just exhausted from running so I had to carry her up the heel" He then looked up to take a closer look at the girl, she had black short her and big electric blue eyes that seemed fierce and determined.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky, not many make it without serious injury if they make it at all…" Her eyes then wandered as if thinking of something else.

It was the middle of the day so campers were all over the place doing various activities however with the news of the new kids everyone went to the big open area to see the lucky demigods and asking them questions until Chiron walked… well trotted in and looked at both demigods his old eyes filled with wisdom.

"Enough every one, I think these demigods need some space. Thalia, I think I will talk to them in the big house for a moment. Would you mind giving them a tour afterwards?"

The girl, Thalia Percy thought simply nodded while stating to guide all the kids back to their activities.

Chiron then turned his attention to the two teens in front of him. "Can you stand young ones?" His tone was soft and caring, making Percy feel a bit of guilt for the deceiving him, thinking he might want to tell him the truth well part of it at least.

"Um yeah I think so, how about you Amber?" He said towards Hestia. She was about to give him a confused look when she remember his instruction to follow his leads. So she simply nodded.

"Excellent, now follow me I believe we have much to discuss." The centaur guided both "demigods" through the camp as they look around. Percy wasn't really interested since he knew the camp pretty well thanks to his earlier visit gaining info. Hestia on the other hand was looking around at the campers happy since gods were usually not allowed to interact with demigods so to see the camp so up close was a special treat.

They soon reach the big house, outside of it there was a chubby man sitting looking bored and slightly annoyed once he eyed the demigods. "Well you must be the reason my game of poker with Chiron was interrupted, couldn't you get eaten or something so that my game could go on?" He said with fake enthusiasm.

The centaur simply sighed as if this wasn't the first time the chubby dude wished demigods to not arrive safely. "Mr. D as the leader of this camp you cannot be wishing harm upon these children"

Mr. D, Dionysus Percy figured simply huffed and generated a wine magazine out of thin air.

"Well, how about we go inside so you can tell me your story?" Both teens nodded and followed the centaur inside.

The inside was nothing impressive, just a simple room with a ping pong table and some chairs around. Both Percy and Hestia sited while Chiron stayed standing in his centaur form.

"Seeing as you were not really surprised by anything and you came here on your own I assume you know the truth about the Greek world?"

They both nodded.

"Would you happen to know who your godly parent is, I assume you are brother and sister"

Hestia looked at Perch expectantly, who was mentally preparing his story carefully

"Actually we are not, I simply found her on my way here. She was being mistreated by her father, I was actually guided by lady Hestia, saying that Amber here was kind of her adopted child who she has blessed. Her mother died when she was born so the dad blamed her for it and didn't really show her much affection. However, Lady Hestia sent me after her when His dad returned especially drunk and was about to… cross the line" Percy's face darkened as he said this.

Chiron looked down at Percy with surprised and a bit of pride before slightly looking at "Amber" with pity. He then returned his eyes to Percy and motioned for him to continue. Hestia kept her head down the whole time, which helped make the story believable but it was for the wrong reasons. How in the world did he come up with a story like that? And it was very believable too. If she didn't know any better she would have believe it.

"I rushed into the house and stopped the man before anything happened. I quickly explained to her who she was and who sent me to get her. It took a little while, but I convinced her to accompany me and then we had to run to avoid being sighet. At the end she was exhausted so I have to carry her the rest of the way. And here we are. Oh sorry, I am Percy, Percy Jackson, and as I said this is Amber."

The centaur listen carefully and then nodded. " Well it is nice to meet you Percy, however" His eyes then narrowed "Your name was the only part of your story that was true, now how about telling me the truth this time?"

Hestia panicked while Percy simply smiled and started laughing much to the confusion of the other two in the room. "I didn't expect to fool you easily Chiron but I had to try" Chiron tensed assuming this was an ease. Percy simply raised his hand.

"Be at ease centaur, I am not your enemy. On the contrary I am an ally; I just needed an alibi for the rest of camp. I think they will be easier to fool. Anyway, let me explain myself and then you can decided whether I am an enemy or not."

And so Percy explained the truth, well as much as Hestia knew anyways; his heritage, his mission and the reason as to why he was here. He even didn't say anything about Hestia saying it was her story to tell but she decided to tell the truth.

By the end of the story Chiron looked as if his brain was about to explode from all the information he just received.

"So the reason I lied was so that, drunky outside doesn't know who I am and report me to Zeus, as that would only bring problems and decrease the chances of survival of the upcoming war. So do we have your support? I swear on the Styx that everything I told you except for the first story to be the truth"

As thunder boomed outside Chiron eyed the goddess and Aztec descendent with an analytic face, trying to decided the best course of action. "I am can't say that I completely trust you, but based on your oath and the fact that you have the support of lady Hestia, I shall take your word for it. But I must ask why the disguised lady Hestia?"

"My siblings don't seem very interested in the upcoming war and helping the demigod, and so since I am hardly noticed I decided to get myself involved and disguising me as a demigoddess seems like the best option. I didn't have a good story, but seems like the god of theater here" She pointed at Percy "Came up with a rather good one, despite not being able to fool you."

Both Percy and Chiron chuckled, and then Chiron looked at Percy with realization. "You allowed me to see that you were lying didn't you?"

"As sharp as I would expect it you to be, I could have fooled you but it would have been exhausting to keep the lie going, plus it would make you think of me as an enemy when I eventually reveal myself. I simply said the story out loud to test if it sounding convincing while making some rookie liars mistakes."

"My boy, you are a cleaver demigods, a silver tongue can be helpful sometimes more so than a sword. As for the story, I will simply announce you as a chosen champion of Hestia so that campers don't ask questions. As for you Percy, should we say that you are the son of lord pan? It might make some satyrs go a bit crazy but based on the powers you have described you could prove it. Just be warned, Grover will be all over you asking questions."

"Who is Grover?"

"A rather determined satyr with the objective of finding Pan, in fact not too long ago he went on a mission that got him trap with a Cyclops but managed to return with the Golden Fleece"

"That is impressive, even my demigod standards, I shall make sure to talk to him at some point."  
>Chiron nodded "Anyway, what is your plan exactly? If you can't reveal yourself, how are you going to help the camp?"<p>

Percy turned serious. "Simple, I will simply act as any other camper but I will probably stand out in sword practice and start to teach the campers without them realizing that I am preparing them for war. Hopefully eventually everyone will listen to the lessons and be ready when war eventually comes."

Chiron put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Despite them not knowing I want to thank you to for going out of your way to teach this kids that is not your own."

"No need to thank me. These kids shouldn't die for not being prepared to fight a war that is really their parents'. I will do my best to prepare them. Now I believe there a girl, Thalia waiting to give us a tour right? We shouldn't keep her waiting, thanks for everything Chiron."

"Go to the dinning pavilion when you here a bell. I am sorry but you will have to sit with the Hermes cabin since neither pan nor you Lady Hestia have a table." HE said an apologetic tone.

Hestia nodded, but Percy had an idea in mind that he kept to himself.

The duo walked outside to find a slightly annoyed Thalia waiting for them. "Took you long enough, what did Chiron tell you the entire Greek mythologie?"

"Something like that, sorry" But his face showed no remorse.

Thalia huffed and motioned for them to follow. They saw all the different areas of camp, the wall that seemed to have real lava, the canoe area, stables, all the different cabins and finally the sword arena were something seemed to be happening. Camper were looking around the arena some snickering and some not happy at what was going on.

In the center there were some buff looking kids, maybe 14 or 15 all around one dude the same age that stood out. He was remarkably similar to Percy with black hair and Green eyes, except his were more ocean blue green compared to Percy's bright emerald green.

The kid seemed to be sword fighting but it anything but a fair fight. The Percy look alike was fighting a kid clearly smaller than him and seemed to enjoy beating him around. Thalia scowled at the sight.

"So he is at it again… I wished I could go beat some since in my asshole of a cousin."

"Who is he, why is no one doing anything?" Percy was angry at the sight

"He is a Jake, a son of Poseidon that came here 2 years ago. From what I have heard he was nice at first but ever since he went on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt and to rescue the Golden Fleece he lead the fame get to his so he became an arrogant prick and is constantly changing the story making it seemed like he was the only one that deserves credit so he expects everyone to follow him. If someone disobeys him, well you can see for yourself."

Percy was less than please with that explanation, so he starting walking towards him until Thalia grabbed his arm. "Hey do you have a death wish? As arrogant as he is, he is the most skilled swordsman in camp since… anyway point is that you can just go better to sit it out."

Percy kept a calm façade and shook her arm continuing his way towards the arrogant demigod. "Don't worry; I will simply chat with him."

"Chat?" Thalia asked confused. He then turned with an angry expression. "Yeah, my fist will like a word with his face."

Before Thalia could reply Percy sprinted making a v line towards Jake. Everyone didn't have time to react at the sprinting demigod that was approaching the "duel"

"Come on Grover, you can do better tha-" was as far as he got before as fist was slammed into his nose instantly breaking and sending him back towards his goons making them all fall.

Everyone was shocked to see Percy in the middle of the arena with a bloody fist and a furious expression. The world seemed to stop as no one moved or said anything, not sure if their eyes were deceiving them. Percy was the first to move as he went to the guy, obviously a satyr that was on the ground and looking at him with disbelief.

"Hey, need a hand" Percy offered to the fallen satyr with an expression that was nothing like the one he had moments before. The satyr recovered and accepted the hand. "Th-thanks."

"No problem, name is Percy, you're Grover right? I heard you were part of the expedition that retrieved the fleece, if you have time later I would love to hear the story."

Before Grover could reply a grunt and angry growled got his attention. "Hey new kid! Do you have any idea who you just hit?" Said Jake as he slowly got up from the ground, obviously still dizzy.

Percy smirked, "Yeah, some arrogant pricked that just got his ass handed to him by the new kid" Laughter and oooh could be heard from the audience that was observing the spectacle. Jake's face turned a comedic red from embarrassment and furry. He started to walk towards Percy who prepared himself. He still needed to introduce his other hand to Jake's face.

However he didn't get the chance as Thalia stepped in front of him and the bell for dinner could be heard. "Beat it Jake, go to dinner before you keep embarrassing yourself"

Jake hesitates seeing as everyone seemed to agree and start to walk towards the dinner pavilion. He glared murderously at Percy who simply winked in return. Jake's face now imitated a tomato, however he didn't say anything as he just left like everyone else.

Once he was gone Thalia looked at Percy Like he was an alien. "How did you do that?"

Percy raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Well the basic concept is to connect my fist to his face with force-"

"You know that's not what I meant! I have never seen anyone move that fast, are you a son of Hermes with his running blessing?"

Percy mentally snorted. As if that slow poke could hold a handle to his gods in a foot race. However he kept his mouth shut. "You will learn of my parentage at dinner tonight, Come on Amber let's go!" He started walking when Thalia poked him.

"This conversation isn't over after dinner you are telling me how to move like that, it was pretty cool seeing my annoying cousin fly." She admitted with a smirk.

"You got yourself a deal daughter of Zeus,"

"How did..."

"You said that excuse of a demigod was your cousin, since he is the son of Poseidon and you have blue eyes I simply assumed now come on, putting pricks in their place sure builds up an appetite."

On that note they all left for the dining pavilion. As they arrived Thalia went to sit alone at the Zeus table while Percy and "Amber" made their way to center with Dionysus and Chiron getting more than a few stares as word of the little incident in the arena spread through.

Chiron silenced them with a stomp of his hove. "Attention campers as you may already know we have 2 new campers. They were claimed before arriving at this camp so please welcome, Percy Jackson son Pan God of the wild and amber champion and adopted child of Hestia goddess of the Hearth.

The effect was instantaneous as the camp went crazy having two demigods from gods that haven't even been heard of before. Dionysus only looked up and locked eyes with Hestia, they seemed to have a silent conversation before Dionysus returned to his reading with the sightless smile. It had its perks to be in good terms with all the Gods, they could turn a blind eye every once in a while. Percy was relief to see that Dionysus didn't even bat an eye in his direction.

Chiron finally managed to quite down the camp as one camper, a girl from the Athena cabin spoke up. "How do we their parentage if they were not claimed?" As if on cue a holographic hearth appeared over "Amber's" head. Percy looked at her to see her smiled; unfortunately he couldn't pool the same trick could he. He was about to think of something when he saw that people were looking above his head. He was confused himself until he looked and found an holographic pan flute and goat, the symbols of the God Pan.

The camp erupted in chaos, everyone even Percy completely confused. All he knew was that a god that he didn't even know was still around just did him a huge favor despite never meeting him. Satyrs starting going wild and directing themselves toward Percy like he was the most precious of jewels. Percy looked down right terrified as he took a look at the vicious satyrs in front of him.

"Enough! There is your prove, both campers have been claimed, now everyone return to your dinner as I am sure these two would love to answer your question at the campfire."

Percy was relieved to see the campers and satyrs nodded and accepted Chiron's command while still giving them odd looks.

"So you will be sitting with the Hermes cabin since your parents do-"

"Actually Chiron, would it be alright if we make our own table, it will only take a second."

"Um I suppose there is no harm in that but how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

He just received a smile in response as Percy walked over to a grassy area of the dinning pavilion next to the Hermes cabin and closed his eyes focusing on the ground. He received some looks and comments of mockery before he started to glow a forest green. He then pressed both hands against the ground and branches started to come out incredibly fast taking the shape of a table like all the rest but this one had a more wild look to it smooth in some areas but with the resembles and fragrance of pines. He then turn to Hestia and whisper something in her ear and she nodded. She turned to the table and with the snap of her fingers a small hearth appeared in the center were a tree emerged and lifted up so no one would get burned.

With the new table all done the new camper sat down and waited for their foods. Chiron smiled and didn't even comment about the rule of people from different cabins eating together as the rule didn't really apply to them.

Dinner went by rather quickly as Percy and "Amber" made small talk. It was mostly Percy asking how she felt in camp and her interaction with Dionysus. As he had suspected Dionysus found out it was Hestia but decided not to say anything as she was one of the few goddess he appreciated. Percy was glad to hear that, impressed by the goddess' ability to befriend pretty much all the gods.

After dinner was over everyone pretty much ran towards the camp fire. Only because they were waiting to bombard the two new comers with questions. Something Percy was not looking forward to, he would probably be asked about Pan's location by the satyrs, something he had no clue about. Being "claimed" by Pan was the weirdest thing that has happened to Percy in a while, and that was saying a lot considering his life.

Both Percy and Hestia sat at the edge of the log, hoping to avoid attention. However they miserably failed as all eyes were glued on them, just waiting for answers.

Percy sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "Alright I will answer questions, but one at a time please and be warned I will not answer question I am not comfortable with I don't recommend that you push me"

Most campers paled remembering his little display of strength and nodded not wanting to get on his bad side. Then a blonde raised her hand like this was elementary school. Percy resisted the urge to laugh at her methods but nodded giving her permission to ask her question.

"If you are a son of Pan have ever met him? You said you were claimed before hand and were clearly aware of the Greek gods so you must have met him right? Do you know where he is? Satyrs have been looking everywhere-"

"I know satyrs have been looking for P- dad, let me make this very clear I have no idea where he is. Last time I saw him was when I was ten years old. I am actually surprised he claimed me in the dining pavilion." At this all the satyrs clearly deflated but were still interested in their closest link to the gods that hasn't been heard of for over 2000 years.

"I lived with my mom here in New York; she was single since and did everything to make my life better. However for some reason I had very strong demigod sent so when I was 8 we tried to leave New York in hope of finding somewhere free of monster. However we didn't get very far as a car accident killed her and left me alone. We crashed in the middle of nowhere so I started walking around completely lost when Pan found me. I didn't know it was him at the time; he simply took me under his care and hide me in different wild areas. For 2 years I trained and learned under him. He taught me everything I know about the Greeks and my powers. However when I was 10 he disappeared and left me on my own, saying he had to go. So for the last 4 years I have been alone."

It felt as if there was more to the story but no one asked because of the mood of sadness around Percy after saying that story. Even my demigod standards it was pretty sad. To be on your own since you were 10 for 4 years? Most demigods would have been devoured.

After that story the mood shifted, people no longer interested in asking question, none about pan anyway. There was the occasional, "How many powers do you have?" or "Can you turn into a goat" So which Percy replied "Now _that,_ would be a cool power to have" Everyone laughed and the mood slowly got better as they asked silly unimportant questions and receive even sillier responses. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for a certain son of Poseidon who was still made about the punch he had received earlier and planning to get back at him.

Soon it was time to go to sleep as Percy finished the story of how he wrestled a pack of cats in a trash can one time. Which actually was a true story.

"So Percy when do you plan on sleeping, are you going to make your own cabin?" Asked Thalia clearly joking but receive a smirk in return.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Thalia paled a little seeing as he was dead serious and wondered how he could possibly do that. Everyone seemed exited to see how he would do this and were about to follow when…

"However, that would take a lot of energy, I would need like at least a couple of hours. So I think I will do it tomorrow."

Everyone whined like little children who were told they couldn't go to the zoo today and had to wait until tomorrow but eventually went to be as they saw no way to change this.

Chiron then approached them, "You can sleep at the big house tonight if you would like."

"Thanks Chiron, that would be great, but I think I will go the lake for a little while." Chiron nodded and trotted away, leaving Percy and Hestia alone.

"So, what did you think of your first day at camp, _Amber_?"

Hestia glared a little before sighing and looking at the hearth. "It was a lot of fun actually, I really like the name by the way, and how did you come up with it?"

He simply shrugged "Same way I come up with background stories, just come in the job description of being awesome."

Hestia laughed lightly before turning serious again. "That back story, it wasn't all fake was it? There was some truth to it."

Percy turned to her, all trace of his sarcastic demeanor gone. "That's right, just replace Pan with Aztec gods and bam you have my childhood, fun right?" His tone was surprisingly dark something she hadn't seen in him.

She put a hand on his shoulder instantly relaxing, he turned to her and hugged her. This startle the goddess but she hugged him back. After a few moments he pulled away, feeling a lot better.

"Sorry about that, guessed I am still not over my childhood, but thanks for making me feel better. I am going to the big house in a bit."

"If you ever want to talk, I am here for you, you know that right?" As he nodded she went to the big house leaving him alone.

Percy got up and went towards the lake; he needed some time to think about today. What confused him the most was the fact that Pan claimed him. Why would a god he has never met do such a thing? It also got him thinking about his powers, how similar they were to his. He thought it was mere coincidence since he wanted to help nature and the aztec gods gave him the ability to do so then he was probably going to have powers similar to that of Pan's but now he wasn't so sure.

He was brought out his thought as he heard a yell behind him.

"Hey Jackson! Come here we have unfinished business." A voice yelled

Percy smiled evilly, looks he was going to get a good work out before sleeping.

**A/N: So who is it? You get a cookie if you guess correctly! **

**Anyway I want to thank you guys, you completely surpassed my expectation and I had more than 150 visitors yesterday. You all rock, I already got 20 follows and 16 favorites so shout out to you awesome people. **

**So I have gotten a lot of positive feedback, sadly the daily updates will end after tomorrow since life is going to get on the way. I will update chapter 4 tomorrow but after that it might take a week or so. **

**Thoughts on the chapter? Percy's back story? Don't worry it will get expanded upon this is just a sneak peak of it you could say. So let me know what you think on the chapter and the story overall. **

**That is all,**

**Peace and calm,**

**Al red.**


	4. Going nuts and tree house

**A/N: Well hello there! I really have to thank you for the support this story has. The amount of visitors, followers and favorites is amazing. Now I am not going to sit here and say "Review to keep me motivated" truth is seeing that people are reading this is motivation enough. However I see the review section as a way of communication and improvement. I asked in the last 2 chapters if you would like to see the pairing or not and no one answered. There will be an update on the story at the end so stay tuned, NOW Into the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… <em>

_Percy got up and went towards the lake; he needed some time to think about today. What confused him the most was the fact that Pan claimed him. Why would a god he has never met do such a thing? It also got him thinking about his powers, how similar they were to his. He thought it was mere coincidence since he wanted to help nature and the Aztec gods gave him the ability to do so then he was probably going to have powers similar to that of Pan's but now he wasn't so sure. _

_He was brought out his thought as he heard a yell behind him. _

"_Hey Jackson! Come here we have unfinished business." A voice yelled_

_Percy smiled evilly, looks he was going to get a good work out before sleeping._

Now**…**

"You said you would showed me how you moved so fast so come on let's get going!" Thalia was pretty excited as she walked toward the arena with Percy behind her.

"Well? Come on show me, it's almost curfew and I don't want the harpies to eat me, so explain to me how the Son of Pan moves like a cheetah."

Percy laughed at how accurate that description was. "Jaguar" He said between laughs

"What?"

"it's not a cheetah is the speed of jaguar, not as fast but still pretty fast in comparison to humans."

Thalia was completely confused, clearly not following what he was hinting at.

"Alright let me spoon feed it to you, as a lord of the wild I have the blessing of an animal. Said animal is the jaguar; I can summon its speed strength and agility whenever I please. That's way your comparison to a cheetah is pretty funny. So you want a demonstration?"

Thalia nodded.

Percy closed his eyes and focused, feeling his muscles change and grow, but just a bit. He then sprang into action and ran behind Thalia so fast that she couldn't follow.

"Boo,"

"Ahh!" Thalia turned and punched him in the chest but the punched was charged with electricity so he was sent flying to the edge of the Arena.

"Don't scare me like that!" She glared despite Percy being the one in the floor groaning in pain.

"Ugh… not scare Thalia, lighting bad… got it"

Thalia's feature softened as she offered him a hand. "I do have to say that's a pretty cool power, can you turn into all animals?"

"I wish, I didn't get to choose I simply got the jaguar but I have to say it's pretty cool. Makes traveling supper easy, and scaring dangerous daughters of Zeus that discharge lighting into my chess." He pointed at this own chess with mock hurt."

Thalia simply rolled her eyes before turning serious. "For a child of a minor god I have to say that you are incredibly powerful. I mean on simple physical strength I think you have the entire camp beaten." There was a bit jealousy in her tone that made Percy frown.

"Power is a dangerous thing, when you desire it you become corrupt. The gods are a good example, always paranoid and fearing of power that is not their own. There an advantage in being weak Thalia, you would be wise to remember that."

"Yeah, and what is that?"

Percy gave her a smirk. "You will find the answer on your own"

"Looks like someone has taken the bad habit of beating around the bush from the gods." Thalia grumbled.

Percy laughed a bit. "It's not the worst of habits, and it can be quite entertaining to mess with peole" Percy winked at Thalia.

He received a light punch in the arm as she rolled her eyes. "Well thanks for the demonstration, we should spar sometimes. I think you would be a much better partner that made cousin." She said cousin with clear distaste.

"You bet, it's been a while since- Well speak of the devil." He point behind Thalia to a group of campers lead by Jake going towards the Arena.

"Well would you look at that, the guy hasn't been here for a day and he already has a girl- Thalia?"

Jake's face turned to one of confusion before it turned into anger. "What are you doing with this freak?" His voice had an emotion that Percy wasn't quite able to identify but he got the idea that Jake was not entirely pleased with the situation.

"That's none of your business Jake, besides what are you and your goon squad doing here? Are you that much of a coward that you need your little friends after Percy kicked your ass?" Percy laughed a bit finding the dispute rather entertaining.

That only fueled Jack's rage. "Is that how you thank me Peacon face? After all I went through to save that stupid fleece, maybe you should have stayed a tree, you were more useful that way."

Thalia seemed hurt at first and a little betrayed before those feelings were replaced by rage. Sparks could be seen flying of her as she made her way towards Jake, probably to deliver a very electrified knuckle sandwich. Before she could get to him a hand grab her shoulder.

She turned to see Percy, "Let me go!" more sparks flew but Percy held a firm grip on her, much to her annoyance. "Why are you stopping me?! You hit him before!" She exclaimed getting angrier by the second.

"I can control myself; I won't let you do something you will regret for a stupid demigod that isn't even worth it. Let me take care of it."

His voice was calm but commanding, trying to get her to relax but saying she didn't really have a say in the matter. Slowly the sparks diminished and her tensed shoulders lowered. Finally after he was sure she was calm he let her go and smiled before frowning again.

"Aww isn't that adorable? The new kid can control good old Goth girl, about time someone put her on a leash."

Thalia didn't even have time to get angry as the stupid kid from Jake's crew who said fell to floor.

"Now that sir was not very nice, my guess you don't well with the ladies huh? Then that hit shouldn't bother you much." Percy was the only one not surprise at the kid that suddenly fell to the floor.

"You bastard! What did you do to him? Some more of your tree magic, are you that afraid to fight like a man?" Said another one before he also feel to the ground holding his crotch.

"Man do we have a racist crew here or what? And to answer your question, no magic, well unless you want to count throwing nuts as magic" Percy held out his hand and starting to juggle with giant nuts the size of lemons. "Now does anyone else have a smart comment?" He prepared himself to launch at his next victim, all of the campers paled and worried about their own nuts who did not want to be hit by Percy's.

After they all scrambled there was only Percy Jack and Thalia who was trying really hard to contain her laughter. "Well Thalia it looks like we have a winner! Our last standing competitor, what should be his prize?" Said Percy in a booming show announcer voice.

Thalia was too busy between laughs to answer but Percy stilled leaned in and pretend to hear a whisper. "The big nut you say? Why that's a wonderful idea!" Percy then looked at Jake with a mischevious smile on his face.

Jake looked down right terrified, not wanting to know what this "Big nut" was. He got himself in a battle position preparing himself to attack until his jaw dropped at what Percy was doing.

He had his hand out as a green light started to take the form of a ball, it started the size of a small nut but it got bigger, baseball, basketball, it kept getting bigger and bigger until he was holding what seemed like a huge bolder his size over his head. "Now come to accept your prize!" As soon as Percy seemed to prepare himself to throw it had the desire effect on Jake.

Jake ran away like a maniac screaming in a strangely high pitched voice as he thought he was going to die.

As the screams of Jake faded in the distance, Percy couldn't help himself as he fell to the ground laughing as his "Big Nut" fell to his side to reveal it was nothing but a cocoon of twiggs completely hollow inside.

As Percy recovered from his laughter he discovered Thalia looming over him with an amused expression on her face. "What?" He asked as he kept recovering.

"Oh nothing, just didn't know you were such a comedian." She offered him a hand which he gladly took.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet; trust me sometimes I feel like I am the son of the God of theater himself." He said in a dramatic pose only to be punched in the arm"

"Can you not be a smart ass and just take the complement? Any way thanks for calming me, he really shouldn't get on my nerves…"

Percy eyed her carefully "What he said, about you being a tree…"

Thalia tensed, but she looked at him and saw only curiosity that said it was ok if she didn't want to tell him. She sighed.

"Well I guess you would figure it out at some point since is the only thing that some people seem to talk about around here. Come sit down, this might take a while. He complied and she began her tale.

She told him about her past, not her mother but when she was out on the run with another demigod, she didn't go into specifics as to his name so Percy didn't ask. She then said how they meet another demigod along the way, Annabeth. She explained their adventures together until they tried to make to camp and she had to sacrifice herself to let the other two get to camp. How Zeus took petty on her and made her a tree, and how she woke up in the hands of Jake only to find out many years have past.

After she finished neither one of them said anything for a while.

"Well you are quite the hero, not many people are willing to sacrifice themselves for others."

She snorted, "Well not many people see that way, the only reason I woke up was because of the Golden fleece, from what I heard one of the best campers died in that quest. For some reason I am the one too blamed, so I don't have too many friends around here, not that I mind, I am perfectly fine on my own."

Percy looked at her expression; she seemed old, worn down by mocks and accusations while trying to keep a strong façade. He then grabbed her hand which made her frown.

"Well, whether you like or not, you just got yourself a new friend" Thalia was shocked before she regained herself.

"Oh joy, how lucky I am" She said with supposed sarcasm but gratitude was clear in her face.

"You know it" he said with a wink. "Now we should both go to sleep before anyome surprises come our way don't you thik?"

They both got up and made their way to the center before having to separate to their supposed cabins. " Um Percy?"

Percy turned with a raised eyebrow. She suddenly kissed him in the cheek.

"If tell anyone about this I will fry you into next week but thank you."

She then disappeared into her cabin leaving Percy with a big smile as he retreated to the big house.

Line break

The next morning everyone was outside next to Hermes cabin as they waited for Percy who said he was building a new cabin. Some campers (from Hermes) were placing bets in whether or not he was going to be able to do it, or how much time it would take him.

In the center of this crowd was Percy next to "Amber who seem to be discussing something before the building.

"So I already got an idea for my cabin, but I doubt my way of building would fit a cabin for Hestia so what do you think?

"I say you build yours first so that our expectators stop dying with anticipation" Percy turned around and it seems llke this was the first time he even noticed they were there.

"How long have you people been standing here?" All he got were laughs in return as they couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them.

"Ok well I am going to begin contracting my cabin so I recommend you step back. Its going to be a little different than a regular cabin and a bit farther away from the others. So let's go."

Everyone stepped back as Percy closed his eyes and focused. Soon his muscles tense as the ground started to tremble a bit. He started to glow a familiar forest green as small branches started to pop out of the ground. The branches got thicker and thicker until a trunk started coming out and finally a huge tree stood before them.

Every camper had his jaw to the flour but Percy wasn't done yet. He kept shifting and moving the tree giving it shape, dividing it into different areas making it taller and overall making It into the coolest tree house of all time.

"Well.." panted Percy clearly tired. "That about does it for the frame work, now could I get some campers from the Athena, Hephaestus, Demeter and Aphrodite cabin to help me finish it? I talk to Chiron about it and he said that he could excuse you for yours activities of the day if you help me, so who wants to help?"

He had them sold at modifying a cool tree house, but being excused for the day? That was the icing on the cake. Needless to say pretty much everyone from the mentioned cabins and everyone else for that matter wanted to help.

"Ok ok! One at a time, first of all, everyone that is not from the cabins I mentioned go on with your day! You can come back to see the progress once you are done. Everyone from the cabins that I did mention step that would be willing to help please step forward so I can explain what I need you to do ok?"

Everyone from the cabins that were not mentioned grumbled and went away clearly disappointed leaving still a good amount of kids. All clearly exited but not for the same reason. The Aphrodite girls weren't really paying attention to the tree but rather the maker.

"Alright, first of all from the Athena cabins I am going to need an architect that can help with the best design and efficiency of the rooms. I can easely shift the shape and form of the tree so don't worry about that. I only summon out like this to have some sort of base to work with. Aphrodite cabin will work with the Athena cabin to add aesthetic impute, just no pink and try to keep with the theme of nature ok? Once you are in agreement about one area call me so I can make the changes. Knowing this, who is still willing to help?"

A good number of campers from both left not wanting to work with each other. That left a boy and a girl from the Athena cabin and 2 girls from Aphrodite.

"Alright, I expected as much, thank you four for staying. Since I only came here yesterday I haven't really met a lot of you. So hi I am Percy and you are?"

The boy from Athena was the first to step up and shake Percy's hand. "Name is Malcolm, nice to meet you and your plant powers are totally awesome, you are like a Demeter child on steroids."

"Nice to meet you Malcolm, I hope you can work ok with the ladies over here." He gestured at the Aphrodite girls. "With one of them at least."

"Well good enough, now you can start taking a look and building designs until I get acquainted with the rest ok?" Malcolm nodded and started looking around the tree.

Next the girl from Athena walk up, she had calculating grey eyes princess blond curl and a light tanned, very similar to her half brother. "Name is Annabeth; you have really made a reputation on your short stay here. Not everyone punches Jake without getting punished for it. You should be more careful."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, and Jake isn't really on the top of my threats list, maybe in the top 5 annoying campers, but thanks for the warning either way." Annabeth narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything as she walked over to her half brother.

"Alright now there is you too Aphrodite girls, thanks for the help. I figure most will shut the idea down after the no pink policies. Both of them laughed but one seemed more flurtiacious that the other, even Percy didn't noticed it.

"I am Selena I am the head of the Aphrodite cabin, and this Drew my second in command. Thanks for asking for our help, not many campers think we are good for anything other than make up."

"Don't worry about it, I think everyone deserves a chance. Besides I think your contribution to be key when building something like this. Go talk to the Athena kids as you are the designer team, once you have a basic plan come with us, the building team ok?"

They both nodded while drew winked and walked towards Annabeth and Malcolm leaving Percy with Hestia and two kids, one girl from Demeter and one kid from Hephaestus.

"Hi, my name is Katie Gardner I am head counselor of the Demeter cabin, so how can I help?" The girl was slim with green eyes similar to Percy's but with brown hair instead of black. Finally there was the buff looking kid, that might look menacing at first but Percy got the feeling that this guy was actually friendly if you gave him a chance.

"My name is Beckendorf head of the Hephaestus and anything is better than doing normal camp activities, especially on cleaning day, so what can I do for you?"

"Glad to meet both of you, you see we are going to be essentially the building team while the other four are the planning. First we must get the materials to build Hestia's cabin since I can't just make a tree for that. Katie I am going to need your help to summon the wood for her cabin while Beckendorf and Amber go get any materials that they think we might need, any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Alright then, let's get to it!"

"Amber went with Beckendorf to get some tools and equipment while Katie stayed with Percy a little unsure as to what to do.

"How am I supposed to help you? My control over plants is not nearly as good as yours so what can I do?"

"Don't underestimate yourself, your mother still has great control over plants and as great as you might think my powers are I get tired very easily using them. I still haven't recovered from building that tree. Normally I could only do something like that once a day, that's where you come in. We are going to unite our powers to at least create the floor of Hestia's cabin."

Katie still looked unsure. "How are we supposed to combine powers, it is still very hard for me to harness them sometimes."

"That's simple, just hold my hand I will amplify the power from both of us so just trust me ok?"

Katie blushed a bit but simply nodded putting her head down and holding his left hand.

"Alright, now I need you to focus on your powers. Just close your eyes and think about plants, about them being an extension of your body and manipulating it."

Katie did as she was instructed and started to feel a bit of pain in her gut but kept going, focusing more and more on that power until her face felt really hot. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore as she dropped to her knees after what felt like 10 seconds.

"I am sorry I am not very good at this." She got a laugh in return which hurt her feelings at first but then she realized that it was a laugh of joy. She looked up to find Percy on his knees besides her also panting a lot.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? Just look at that magnificent work of art you did!"

She looked up and was shocked to find that not only was the wooden floor all set but there was also a beautiful garden of several different flowers surrounding it. Then everyone else started pouring in finished with their tasks to simply look in awe at the garden.

"Hey Percy we are done with the basic planning what do you want to- woah, nice garden I didn't know you could do that kind of thing." Malcolm was rather impressed as the rest simply nodded in agreement.

"Well don't look at me it was all Katie here. She was focus for a full ten minutes; her endurance was incredible I was already drowning in sweat after five so she deserves full credit for this."

They all looked at Katie with smiles on their faces surprised by her abilities while she simply looked down a bit embarrassed at all the attention she was getting.

"Well then let's keep going! At this rate we will be done before dinner, ready team?"

A unanimous "Yeah!" was his answer as this odd assembly of campers got to work.

The Athena and Aphrodite kids worked surprisingly well together combining aesthetics and efficiency into the project quite well. The artistic designs that drew and Selena came up with were beautiful and everyone agreed that they were impressive.

Percy tired himself beyond his limits as he controlled the entire tree for different tasks, to making figurines on the outside for decoration with Drew and Selena to building the entire pluming and energy systems with Beckendorf. Manipulating the tree made everything 10 times easier but it also caused Percy to almost faint every hour or so. Of course "Amber" was always there to heal him back up for him to simply over work himself and repeat the process.

After many exhausting hours of work, arguing and cat fights, (Drew and Annabeth had a disagreement, don't ask." The tree was finally done and if before it was the coolest tree house ever now it was the coolest luxury tree mansion ever. They made it so that the main trunk will lead to a main area that will then separate into different rooms. It was all mostly made of plants courtesy of Percy and Katie while Beckendorf brought somethings to make improvements like a wire system to get up and down like freaking Tarzan. The rooms were very well designed not to mention extremely beautiful, it was over all a great team work project.

The group still had to do Hestia's cabin but they were all exhausted right now so they were simply making small talk and eating turkey sandwiches courtesy of "Amber"

"Well that was a job well done, this has got to be the coolest thing ever thanks all of you for helping."

"Well I am surprised we got through this without Annabeth and Drew killing each other." Said Malcolm. Both girls glared at him making him gulp and the rest of the group laugh.

"We also need to do Hestia's cabin but I don't know if I have it in me. Amber would you mind if we wait until tomorrow to build it?"

"Percy, I had to revive you like 5 times so as long as you don't end up dying in the process we can wait a week if you want I don't think hes- mom would mind."

They all laughed as Percy blushed.

"Well guys maybe we won't have to wait looks like we got reinforcements." Beckendorf was looking out the window telling them all to go look. They all complied and found pretty much every camper looking at the construction with awe, clearly not the same thing it was a few hours before.

The entire group went down trough one of the many Tarzan veins to meet with everyone down stairs.

"So what do you think? Pretty good huh?"

Everyone just mindlessly nodded still in awe by the construction in front of them.

"Well, then are any of you up to building Hestia's cabin? We can use all the help you can get plus we will let you get in the Pan cabin, so what do you say?"

Everyone just cheered while Percy just grinned to his team, "Well looks like this might get done today after all." He turned back to the crowd, " Okay listen everyone divide yourself into groups lead by the people who helped build the Pan cabin and let's get moving!" With that command everyone got to work.

With pretty much everyone working on the cabin it was done a lot more efficiently and without anyone fainting. Katie guided her team really well and pretty much took control of the whole building business as Percy was out of commission. However thanks to Beckendorf and the Hephaestus built most the cabin with stored wood that they had and build in all a normal looking cabin at least compared to their previous master piece but her the objective was to make it cozy and homey like the goddess of the hearth was.

The outer walls were very nicely decorated with small fires in every corner lid by "Amber". Everyone was a bit surprised at first but it was logical for the adopted child of Hestia to have fire powers.

Speaking of Hestia, she was having pretty much the best day of her life. All thanks to a certain green eyed demigod that she has come to appreciate more and more. She got to interact with so many demigods all filed with such happiness and hope that it made her own hope go up. What surprised her the most though was the ability Percy had for leadership, sure it made seem trivial been used to build cabins, but to be able to unite different people into an efficient work force is something many generals would kill for.

She didn't want to think about it, but it seemed like Percy was built for war. From his physical abilities to his great charm as a leader, considering what she knew about the Aztec gods then it was very probable that they trained him to be a war killing machine. However he was way more than that, and she could sense it, the amount of hope he generate was unreal. Like a child that has gone through so much pain he decided he didn't want anyone to go through that so he only reflect and transfers happiness and joy and make building a cabin the most fun activity in the world.

As she looked at him guiding everyone to build this cabin she knew that he was the embodiment of hope one that she would make sure to protect no matter what.

Line break

With everyone working the cabin was finished before it was time for dinner and it looked amazing. It was made of orange and a bit of gold on the outside to simulate cozy flames plus the roof was burning a small fire for effect.

The inside was simple with some flames designs here and there and a small chimney on the center that had also a fire going at the moment.

As everyone was just sitting outside admiring their own handy work a rough voice broke the silence and brought everyone's attention.

"Jackson! Are you done playing constructor? I have a bet that says I am a better swordsman than you so come on duel me, unless you are too scared to fight me without sneaking around?"

Some people frowned in distaste, clearly not impressed by Jake's speech. "Just go way Jake, nobody wants you to bother us, plus Percy is exhausted from building all day, otherwise he would kick your ass!" A lot of people seemed to support Beckendorf statement. Jake himself was surprised that Beckendorf supported the new kid.

"It's alright everybody; I could use a light cool down either way. If by doing that I knock good old Fish breath over here then all the better. So come on, let's make this quick I don't want to miss dinner."

Some people snickered at Percy's laid back attitude while a certain daughter of Athena looked at him curiously.

Slowly but surely everyone was gathered around the arena to what would surely be an entertaining battle one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement! <strong>

**So as you could probably notice I stopped with the daily uploads. Simply said, life got a bit complicated and I didn't have a house for the last 3 days. But I am little more stable now. **

**However, I am going to be starting an intense course on November for which I need to prepare, so between now and then don't expect to many updates. I will aim for one a week but can't promise anything until I get stabilized. **

**Finally, thank you all SO MUCH. The support this story has gotten is insane and I can't thank you enough. Even if I don't write for a while I am planning to write this story until the ending considering I already planned the ending. This story is going to be HUGE, like I might make it 2 stories I don't yet. But just know that the ending is pretty much done, now I just need to get there.. ugh it's going to take a LONG time, but oh well.**

**So thoughts on the chapter? I know it was pretty much filler, but it was a small set up, next chapter things will start to get interesting and we will go from there.**

**Bye!**

**Peace and calm**

**Al red.**


	5. ch 5

**A/Hello again! Before I start this chapter I want to thank awesome people. Cbabrs  for being my favorite review so far and all the people that sent me pm asking and suggesting things for the story. This seems to be a constant question so let me clarify, this a PERCYxHESTIA story, nothing else. I might add a little drama at some point depending on my mood with Thalia or something but the final paring is set in stone. Just wanted to clarify that, so if you have any questions or suggestions you can PM I will reply within 24 hours at most. More than likely though you will receive a response within 10 minutes so yeah! Thanks again, this story has gotten amazing support. **

**NOW INTO the story!**

Everyone was excitedly around the arena as they waited for the show to start. It wasn't everyday that someone actually stood a chance against Jake, and from the rumors, Percy could mop the floor with Jake but they will have to wait and see.

Jake was preparing his armor, anxious to beat that annoying kid who thought so high of himself simply because he sucker punched him and play some dirty trick with his tree magic. Jack was sure that in a fair one on one sword fight he would win no contest, he was the best swordsman around, plus as insurance he made sure to pick a time when his opponent was tired, not the most honorable thing to do , but he had to ensure victory. He was the son of Poseidon; he couldn't be beaten by the son of some stupid minor god of goats or whatever. This would show everyone who runs this camp.

Percy was in another room simply waiting for the match to start. He didn't bother putting armor on, he didn't want to waste time. It was time to make this arrogant fish face step down from his thrown and show him to be a little humble.

He was distracted as someone entered the room where he was waiting, "Why don't you have your armor on? The battle is about to start you know." Percy raised his gaze to meet Annabeth's penetrating gray eyes.

"I don't really need it, not against him anyway." He said nonchalantly

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Why do you do that?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Do what exactly?"

"The double personality, you act so nice around most of us, but when you feel jealous because Jake is a son of the big three you feel the need to try and humiliate him. He hasn't done anything to you why are you being such a jerk to him?"

Percy stood up quickly making Annabeth jump. "I am the jerk? Are you really that blind? Jake is an arrogant asshole that feels like everyone should bow to him simply because of his heritage. I despise that mentality, and for the record the first time I punched him was because he was attacking Grover, and this match was HIS idea. I don't care if he is your boyfriend or something but don't try to defend him before you know the facts. I couldn't care less about Jake, but if he thinks he is going to order me around like he tries everyone else then I will stand up to him and give him the beating he deserves. Now if you would excuse me I have a son of Poseidon in need of some discipline."

Percy didn't wait for a response as he walked by Annabeth and into the arena. He though fondly of Annabeth it was really nice working with her, but he hated when people assumed and judge without knowing all the facts, this just fueled his desire to give Jake a good beating.

Both combatants reached the arena staying a respectable distance from each other as Chiron himself stood at the center. He looked at both combatants with a tired expression, like he knew how this was going to end and wasn't entirely pleased by it. "Well it would appear that we are going to get a duel before dinner. The duel is over once a combatant is yields or is unable to keep battling, killing is strictly forbidden and maiming is to be avoided if possible. Are you both ready?"

Jake nodded while Percy just yawned making several members of the audience laugh. "Very well, BEGIN!"

Jake wasted no time as he charged at Percy with decent speed while Percy just stood unmoving without armor or a weapon. Jake slashed horizontally but Percy ducked and side stepped completely avoiding the strike. Jake tried again this time jabbing but Percy dodged each attack easily with his hands still in his pockets.

He had to admit that Jake did have some skill, he wasn't absolutely horrible, but if this was the best camp had to offer they needed some serious training for the upcoming war. Percy was brought out of his thoughts as Jake changed his patterns and went for kick. Percy raised his leg and intercepted the kick with his own sending Jake falling on his back.

To Percy's surprise he quickly rolled and came back to his feet. "Not bad, you are actually a decent warrior," He said honestly, "Now if you would only stop being an ass you might make a good leader." Jake trembled with rage as he charged once again, but the battle was over once he let anger control him. He swung his sword downward in a deadly arc but Percy twisted so fast he was behind Jack and hit him with the back of his foot making him fall.

He tried to recover but Percy was quicker this time, he kicked his sword way from him put a knee to his chest and grabbed both arms. "Yield?"

Jake struggled trying to get out of his grip but found that he couldn't. After a minute of struggling he finally calmed down and nodded his head. Percy released his grip and started to get of him but Jake Jumped on top of him and started punching at his face widely. He only got 3 punches in before Percy recovered from the shock and his instincts took over. He grabbed both of his hands twisted them around his back; he then kicked him in the back of the knee making him fall face first in the ground.

"Now you listen to me, is this really what you want? I heard that you were actually nice before, you shouldn't let fame get to your head, you will lose friends that way now…" He lfited his head towards the crowds "Tell me, is this what you want camp to think of you?" Jake looked up at the spectators to see mix faces of anger disgust and overall disapproval of his actions.

"I wasn't kidding before, you are a good warrior, and you don't need to use fear to lead people. Try being nice and they will follow you, keep acting the way you are now and you will eventually drive everyone you care about away. Now tell me what do you choose?"

Jake lowered his head, thinking about what he was just told. "I yield." He said quietly.

Percy got up and offered Jake a hand "Good choice, now how about we start over, Hi my name is Percy Jackson, son of Pan and woner of a pretty badass tree house." Jake looked like a gaping fish registering what was happening before he started laughing and took his hand. "Jake Ugliano, Son of Poseidon and idiot extraordinaire." They both laughed as everyone in the crowd started cheering.

Chiron looked at both demigods with a proud smile. "The winner is Percy Jackson, now everyone to the dinner pavilion."

They all listen to Chiron and started to walk out of the arena leaving Percy and Jake alone. Well I will see you later Jake looks like you have someone who wants to talk to you. Jack looked at Percy pointing at Annabeth who was making her way over to them.

"Um, listen Percy I might have told her-"

"I know Jake, it doesn't matter, just tell her the truth ok? She cares about you, I can tell that much so try not to screw it up, good luck." Percy walked passed Annabeth and gave her a wave before continuing his way out of the arena leaving the two of them to talk.

"Hey, Percy wait!" Percy stopped and turned to see Hestia running towards him.

"Well hello there _Amber, _looks like tonight we both get a bed huh? Today sure was a fun day."

"It was truly amazing, it has been a while since I have seen such an efficient team work effort, you are a natural leader."

Percy shrugged "I just guided them a bit, I can't be their leader. I just hope to teach them enough so they can guide themselves."

Hestia nodded but didn't say anything as they walked the rest of the way to the dinning pavilion in comfortable silence. The rest of the night was a smooth as they ate, however the nymphs were fighting over who would serve Percy since apparently being a son of Pan made him some sort of celebrity. Percy didn't seem comfortable with the tree spirits fighting over him which made the situation a lot more fun for everyone else.

As they went to the campfire Percy found Grover and told him to sit with so that they could talk about his adventures. Percy was surprised to see that everyone who helped with the building project that day wanted to sit with him. They all sat down and the Apollo cabin began the sing along. Everyone was having a good time; talking and laughing until Beckendorf nudge Percy in the arm pointing at Annabeth who was walking towards them pretty much dragging Jake. They stopped right in front of the group. There was an awkward silence for a second as the tension seemed to only grow as the seconds past. After what seemed like forever Percy spoke. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come join us!"

Everyone was shocked at his attitude but if he forgave Jake then everyone else could. Slowly but surely Jake was incorporated into the group and the rest of the night was a breeze as all conflict seemed forgiven and everyone was having a good time.

At time passed everyone retired to their cabins ready for a good night sleep after the exhausting day they just had. Everyone in the building group got up and said their goodbyes to Percy leaving him with Hestia Annabeth and Jake in the end.

"Well I think I should go now, it was fun building the cabin with you, and sorry for any misunderstanding." Annabeth got up and tried to drag Jake with her but he refused.

"You go on ahead; I uh would like to talk with Percy for a bit." Jake seemed a bit nervous and kept his head low.

Percy looked over at Hestia, they had a silent conversation then Hestia nodded gave Percy a Hug and walked away towards her new cabin. Leaving both boys alone, there seemed to be tension but Percy was the ever so blunt expert at being oblivious to it all making the situation a bit better.

"So, what's in your mind?" Percy's tone was calm, there seemed to be no resentment just curiosity which seemed to relax Jake a bit.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting and thank you for…"

"Shoving some sense into you by beating your head to the ground?" Percy suggested.

They both looked at each other before throwing a fit of laughter like good pals sharing a joke. They both stopped laughing after a while and Jake got serious.

"Look I want you to know that I really am sorry. If there is anything that I can do..."

"Well there actually is something…"

Jake nodded ready to maybe be asked beg or something.

"I have heard you have gone on some pretty crazy adventures so if you wouldn't mind I would like to hear all about them."

Jake was surprised but nodded, normally he would exaggerate the tale trying to impress but he told Percy the simple truth, partially because he could probably tell if he was been told a lie. So he talk about his adventures retrieving Zeus master bolt, the encounter with Ares, that weird feeling that stopped the fight, and the betrayal of his friend Luke.

All Percy did was nod as he pieced together the puzzle, confirming that it was Kronos who was rising, although he was surprised to hear that he managed to influence a god despite being still trapped, yes it was a very stupid god but still, that was freighting information.

Jake then continued to talk about how he sort of forced himself into the quest for the fleece to save his friend Grover, even though it was the quest of another camper, how he ventured with Annabeth through the sea of monsters, his encounter with Luke and how Clarisse was captured as she sacrificed herself to safe the fleece.

As Jake finished he looked at Percy with a bit of nervousness, it had been a while since he told the simple truth without exaggerating to make him seem like the one and only hero. But he couldn't read Percy's expression, it was calm but something didn't feel right.

Percy was deep in thought, something about the story didn't seem right, "Your dad, Poseidon after he claimed you have you spoken with him?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Jake's face darkned, a mix of emotions appearing, anger, disappointment, and even regret. He didn't speak but he didn't have to, seeing his reaction to the question was all Percy needed to connect the dots as to Jake's attitude. He was nothing more than a kid desperate to get his father's attention, a father that only claimed him when he was in need and then forgot about him.

Percy was getting angry at the gods but calmed himself and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Look, I know what is like to be ignored by your parents; mine disappeared when I was ten, but know that you don't have to prove them anything. If they are proud of you or not that's their problem. You should try to make yourself proud, no one else"

Jake was gaping, half expecting his dad to blast them both. He relaxed a bit after a few moments. "I didn't know being a motivational speaker was part of your job description."

"If you think that's impressive wait until you see my dancing skills."

They both laughed and talk a bit more like good friends. After a while Jake simply got up apologized for the tenth time and went to his cabin leaving Percy alone.

Unknown to either one of them Chiron stood on the side with a smile on his face, seeing one of his favorite pupils finally act like himself.

Chiron then made his way to the campfire to talk to the lone demigod who didn't seem to register his presence as he made no movements.

"The life of a demigod is not an easy one. Filled with dangers and expectations from really hard to please parent, it can lead anyone on the wrong path. I was beginning to get worried about Jake, but it seems you have quite the effective way of making him see reason."

Percy smiled a bit at the end but remained quite.

"You aren't very fond of the gods are you?"

Percy sighed. "Not their biggest fan, I will fight on their side simply because I believe them to be the lesser of two evils. But I don't agree with their ways of doing things and their arrogant and selfish attitude."

"So after this war is over what will you do?" The question had a dangerous tone to it, like his answer was very critical for decisions to come.

" I am not your enemy centaur, even after the war I do not wish to battle against Olympus, if Zeus sees me as a threat and tries to kill me or swear allegiance to Olympus then I will defend myself, but realistically I will simply end up fleeing returning the way I came from and way from the gods domain."

Chiron nodded but was still a little trouble however he didn't push the demigod since despite only knowing him for so little he was beginning to grow respect and sympathy for the young warrior. He was way to mature for his age, forced into the mindset of a warrior by circumstances that were outside of his _control_.

"Well then if you excuse me, I will like to go to the shore again, seems to be a good calming area around here." Percy didn't wait for a response as he simply got up and started walking away.

"May the fates have mercy upon your destiny my boy, I have a feeling it won't be an easy one." Chiron barely whispered but Percy heard him clear as day but didn't comment.

As he arrived to shore he simply sat down on the sand and let out a big sigh. He was quite tired, it was a fun day, he met a good amount of campers and managed to retrieve Jake from the dark side, but the battle was still coming. Despite all the fun he had, he knew he had to focus on the war effort soon enough. Dionysus being here was a problem, he could tell Zeus of his presence if he publically announced that the war was coming. Based on Jake's story the Olympians have been well aware of the issue for at least 2 years but haven't really taken much action to solve the issue.

Ugh, the gods were a real issue, if left alone they would be too scared and proud to ask the demigods for help and prepared them, but if he did it they would probably accused him of treachery and distracted themselves from the real issue… _Man, this_ _is not going to be easy…_

He was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt a warm feeling on his shoulders, feeling him with hope and determination. He turned to be met by the smiling Goddess of the Hearth.

"Thanks for that, this is just so complicated… The gods are making this so much harder, and they aren't even doing anything!"

"Well, my family is a bit complicated isn't it? But despite their faults there is good in all of them, no matter how angry they are, everyone calms down when they come to the hearth."

Percy could feel the power of her words, the worry lifting away from him. He then laid back enjoying the stars and company of Hestia in silence until she spoke.

"So what's the plan?"

Percy took a bit to respond as he formulated a plan. "I need to speak to the gods at some point, the sooner the better. It would make the whole training and preparing camp deal a lot easier if the campers knew about the war. As far as I can tell, only Jake and a few of the counselors are even aware that there is something wrong. If I can train them freely without the worry of the gods coming after me then things would go a lot more smoothly."

Hestia seemed worried with that plan, "Well, how about you train them without the gods knowing, most of them anyway?"

Percy shook his head "Dionysus would notice and most probably notify Zeus, I can't afford that, he would probably order my capture and then things will get messy."

Hestia grew a mischievous smile "Well, what if a certain goddess could ask a favor of Dionysus to keep quiet, you could train the campers and not reveal yourself to the gods until it's absolutely necessary and by then the campers would already be trained and the gods would be too busy with the threat to be mad at you."

Percy was just speechless after hearing that plan. "You would do that? You know that eventually they might find out you were involved. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Hestia smiled, touched by the young demigod's concerned. "You should know that the greatest advantage of representing hope is that the gods don't really get angry with you around, so me getting in trouble is not really an issue, also since Dionysus is not in the best of terms with Zeus I am sure he would be more than willing to not say anything. He doesn't really care much for anything lately so I doubt he will act against you if explain things to him."

"Well, the ability to befriend every god is truly a terrifying one. You are a scary goddess lady Hestia." His tone was hinted with humor but his words were true. If she wanted to Hestia could be truly terrifying with all the influence she had.

Hestia blushed and laughed a bit. "So what do you say? Do we go through with this plan?"

He thought for a bit, if the plan did work out he would be persecuted by the gods in the end for going behind their backs, if it doesn't work then he will also be persecuted… Joy the choices…

"What the heck, got nothing to lose so let's do it."

And so the war preparations began.

**A/N: FREAKING FINALLY! You have no idea the time lag between the beginning and end of this chapter. Like I forgot what I was writing, I don't even know what the A/N at the top says, yeah… **

**Well anyway I am back! Now don't get too excited as the updating schedule is probably only going to get worse from here to December. I know this chapter is way shorter than normal but I needed to put something out or I would go into the bad habit of not doing anything and this would probably go on hiatus so I just forced myself to finish something to get myself back into writing. **

**Now, big thanks for all the support, almost up to 100 followers, I MIGHT do something when we get there but I don't know, most likely yes but we will see. **

**Finally, thoughts? I know this chapter is smalled and boring and kind of filler to be honest but the story is slowly taking shape in my mind so HOPEFULLY I will get things going by next time. As for updating time, don't expect more than 1 or 2 chapters per month. In December there is probably going to be an increase in production but we will see. **

**Enough rambling BYE!**

**Peace and calm**

**Al red.**


	6. THANK YOU!

********************BIG ANOUCEMENT AT THE END PLEASE READ*********************

**A/N: Well hello, this chapter is supposed to be a special thanks to all of you wonderful readers. Since today I have over 100 followers I decided to do an extra long chapter relatively soon compared to ch.5. Now as I am writing this AN I posted ch.5 yesterday, but this is the first thing I type so I don't know how long the chapter is going to take but hopefully it will be done by Friday, after that, well don't expect a lot of updates between now and December. Even this is stretching my time but hey, it's a small gift for all you awesome people reading my story.**

**Shout out to those that PM ideas, they were added to the story, so if you have ideas just PM. **

**So, on we go!**

Camp seems to be very peaceful the next morning. However inside of the big house tensions were big as there was discussion between Dionysus, Chiron, Hestia and Percy. As Hestia and Percy finished explaining the plan after telling their stories and revealing who they really were Dionysus had a rare serious expression on his face as he thought about what he was just told.

"Your do realize what you are asking correct?" He was trying to sound uninterested and calm but it was this was affecting him and making him a bit nervous.

"Please, you know that Zeus would make a big deal out of it if he found out about Percy, all I am asking you to do is to turn a blind eyed and not stop him from training the kids for the incoming war, for me?" Hestia pleaded.

Dionysus face softened ever so slightly before he sighed, "Only because it's you Hestia, I do owe you quite a lot, but I hope you realize that I will deny any involvement with this if Zeus finds out right?"

"That's fine, by then the camp would be trained and the war would be too close for Zeus to focus on anything else, if we survive the war Percy and I will face whatever the consequences are."

Dionysus didn't say anything as he turned towards Percy. "I am not a big fan of heroes, but you somehow manage to get the trust of Hestia so I suppose I won't turn you into a dolphin for lying to the entire camp, but I still don't understand how did you get Pan to claim you? Do you know where he is?"

"I am in the dark about that as much as you, I did not expect to be claimed nor do I know the location from lord Pan. My story of being adopted by the Aztecs is true and I am an ally to you not an enemy, I swear this on the Styx."

After the sound of thunder was heard Dionysus relaxed a bit but he kept looking at Percy suspiciously. "Why help us then? You said you were protecting wild life and people in South America, why risk exposure by coming here, to fight a war that is not your own?"

"I am originally from Greek parentage, so I know the suffering that demigods go through, if I can be of help I will not allow innocent blood to spill."

Dionysus chuckled, apparently satisfied with the answer. "So you are not here to save the gods?"

"To be honest lord Dionysus, I see the gods, most of them anyway to be the lesser of two evils. You have all done acts that can be considered villainous because of your pride and arrogance. I however do not wish to oppose the gods as that would only bring more destruction so I simply choose to help where I can keep destruction to a minimum."

Hestia looked at Dionysus with worry, thinking Percy maybe went a bit too far and that he was about to be blasted or incinerated. Instead Dionysus laughed.

"Oh I like you kid, you have something that I don't think I have seen in any of the so called great heroes, selflessness. Your actions are dictated by how the consequences could affect others and not yourself. While I hate heroes I will make an exception for you seeing as you are not an ordinary hero by any means."

Percy smiled and bowed "Thank you lord Dionysus, this will make preparations for the upcoming war much easier and increase our chances significantly."

"Don't be so quick to thank me Peter Johnson, I am only doing this because it limits de amount of time I need to interact with you brats, now get out of here as I am very busy."

He then proceeded to create a wine magazine and immerse himself in it a bit too much. Chiron who was silent the entire time simply sighed and guided both the demigod and goddess out of the big house.

"Well that went a lot better than I had planned." Percy said simply.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into my boy, you are pretty much opposing Zeus by acting on your own behind his back. If he learns of your true power he would most likely try to execute for treason."

Percy simply shrugged the comment off as if he had already given the topic plenty of thought and was no long concerned.

"If worst comes to worst I have an emergency plan that will allow me to escape after the whole war is over and not show myself on Zeus' radar ever again."

Chiron and Hestia both looked worried not quite convinced but didn't comment seeing Percy's easiness towards the topic.

"Alright then, I think I will go to the arena to begin some basic hand to hand combat, after that I think I will meet with all of the head councilors from the cabins to decide how we want to approach the whole getting into war mode thing. It would be easier to decide that with people that already know about the threat. I will see you later then ok?"

Hestia nodded as Percy ran away towards the arena.

"That's a very peculiar hero." Chiron said

Hestia smiled softly at the trainer of heroes; that was not something he said often.

"Well then I must go to teach archery, so if you would excuse me Lady Hestia, or Amber I should say." IT was still difficult for the centaur to get used to the fact that one of the goddesses is pretending to be a camper.

"See you later Chiron." He galloped away leaving Hestia alone to think about what was going on. She had agreed to a plan that will with no doubt make Zeus turn against her, not that he would do much her being, well _her, _the gods had a very hard time staying made in her presence but still, she was taking great risk to simply help a demigod that she meet no more than a week ago. She didn't know why at the moment but she was determined to help Percy in any way she could.

She was pulled from her thoughts as some kid bumped into her and fell down. She looked up to see a group of pretty beefy kids who didn't really look too friendly, probably children of Ares. "S-sorry" she tried to say before she was abruptly lifted up by the boy that bumped into her.

"Oh? You are the new girl aren't you? Well we have a inauguration ritual for noobies, since that tree freak seems to be your body guard we weren't able to do it but it seems like he is not around at the moment…"

Hestia wasn't really scared, but rather trying to think of a way to get out of this without hurting the kids. "Please, I don't want any trouble; I just want to go on with my day." She tried to free herself but the guy simply tightened his grip on her clothe.

"Don't worry, you will go on with your day, but first we will do a quick visit to the bathroom." All the Ares kids started to snicker as they made their way to the male bathroom. Hestia started to struggle but not with much energy as she really didn't want to hurt the kids, so she just resigned herself to what the kids were about to do until a voice made them all stop.

"That's enough, let her go." Hestia looked up thinking it was Percy who came to her rescue but was surprised to find that it was actually Jake who was standing in front of the bathroom door with his arms crossed.

"Move it Ugliano, are you telling me that your defeat by tree boy made you have a change of heart?" All the Ares kids started doing "Awww" sounds and laughing but Jake didn't move or show any reaction.

"We are all campers here; we shouldn't turn on each other." That's all Jake got out before the group surrounding the kid holding "Amber" went after him.

Jake tensed, getting ready for one Hades of a beating, he was good but 6 vs 1 away from any reliable source of water weren't the best of odds. Before the battle could even start Jake noticed a blur that appeared in front of him. Next thing he knew all of his previous attackers were now on the floor holding their stomachs or faces.

"Well said Jake well said." Jake had a smile on his face as his old enemy turned around to face him. Then he turned back to the guy holding "Amber" with rage in his eyes.

"Now I believe you said something about an inniciation ceremony, would you mind demonstrating it?" His voice was deadly calm.

The kid paled before he released "Amber" and ran like his life depended on it, which depending on Percy's humor it kind of did.

Jake and Percy approached "Amber who was on the ground from being roughly released. "You ok? Sorry for not coming earlier." Percy offered a hand that she gladly took.

"I am fine, thank you for coming; it appears I don't have the intimidation factor that you do."

"Well if you were actually willing to rough the campers up a bit that might change, but I know that's not in your nature so no problem, I will just have to rough them up for you. Oh, and it's not only me you should thank, Jake here proved to be quite Heroic." He patted Jake on the back as he was doing a pretty good imitation of a tomato.

"I-its fine, they try to do that to me when I first came here, I kind of blew the bathroom in their face but I didn't want anyone else to go through that."

"Well, since you have now prove that you have returned from the dark side how about you come with me to teach some sword and hand to hand combat?"

"You want me to teach? After I ridiculed so many campers? I don't know if they will be willing to have me as a teacher."

"Don't worry about that, I have a plan for that." Percy had an evil smile on his face that made Jake nervous as he was dragged towards the arena.

"Amber you should come to; if you don't want to use your powers some basic hand to hand combat will do you some good."

Amber nodded and the trio made their way to the arena where there was an eager amount of campers waiting when they heard at breakfast that Percy would be giving hand to hand combat lessons. After seeing the way he dealt with Jake without using any weapon many people were excited to say the least.

Amber took a seat as Percy and Jake made their way to the center of the arena facing the campers. Percy seemed relaxed as always while Jake was a bit nervous considering all of the glares he was receiving.

"Well hello everyone, before we start with the official lesson I will like to do a little warm up exercise. Anyone who has a grudge or has been hurt by Jake in the past please come forward, you have both our words that no harm will come to you, right Jake"

Jake nodded, he wasn't sure what Percy's plan was but he decided to simply go with it.

The campers were confused by this request, but having the protection of Percy and the apparent change in attitude in Jake the campers listen. Ten campers, including Thalia made their way to the arena.

"Very well you all listen to me, I know that forgiveness is something that takes time, but holding grudges for ever doesn't help anyone. I believe that Jake has made mistakes that you have all the right to be angry for, but you need to be willing to forgive and move forward. If there is anything that you need to say to Jake, here he is, and he won't harm anyone anymore."

Jake was surprised by the speech and felt guilt crawl inside of him. Why was this kid helping him? He barely knew the guy, had tried to harm him multiple times and he has been nothing but friendly. Then he realized that it was his turn to talk and to back up Percy's words with actions.

Jake steps forward and took his pen out and gave it to Percy willingly to ensure that I wouldn't return to his pocket. "I am sorry for what I have done, please if you feel the need to return the damage that I have done, I won't move."

Percy smiled, seeing that Jake understood quite well how the others felt. Thalia was the one who stepped towards Jake with a seemingly calm expression. Jake gulped but didn't move as Thalia was now face to face with him.

Without any noticed she brought up her hand and slapped him so hard that even Percy flinched a bit. Jake simply turned his head back and didn't say anything as another slap came his way. Again Jake remained unmoving, Thalia dropped her mask as she screamed and began to release a storm of punches to Jake's face and body. Percy was about to stop her, when every other camper that was up there grabbed her in any way they could. Thalia was strong but eventually stopped after being restrained by 9 other campers.

Once she calmed down she looked at Jake who still refused to move despite being filled with injuries and a black eye.

" Do you feel better?"

Thalia turned and was met with Percy having an waiting expression, Thalia looked back at Jake and at her hands that were now bloody.

"Not really…" it was barely a whisper but everyone in the arena heard it.

"Well, that was the point of this, I am surprised that Jake took that beating so well, but you should know that revenge is a foolish concept, no matter how much you hurt others that won't help you heal yourself. For that you need to talk, to express yourself without hurting anyone, got it?"

Everyone nodded and Thalia seemed to relax a bit. Percy went to Jake and put a hand on his head.

"Sorry she gave you such a big beating, I didn't think she would attack you so much." As he apologized a green light appeared around Jake and all of his wounds disappeared leaving him with a confused expression.

"Dude, just how many powers do you have?" His tone was light but there was the tiniest amount of jealousy that made everyone laugh. But the laughs disappeared as Percy almost fell over, but Jake caught him.

"Well with great power, comes great need to take a nap." With this everyone laugh again with more strength this time. It was hard to believe that those two were going to be teaching,

After everyone calmed down Percy got the class going and everyone was pared up and doing basic exercises. As Percy walked around to see how everyone was doing he noticed a couple of kids that didn't really seem to be into it and were starting to walk away, they were rather young, maybe 10 or 11.

As Percy approached they got really nervous; seeing this Percy got down to his knees to be face to with them. "Hey, what's wrong? Do you not like the exercise?" Percy's tone was calmed and caring. That made the kids be a little more at ease.

"We are too small; other campers are telling us that we shouldn't be here." Percy looked around, and heard something moving rather ungracefully through the forest so he guessed they were the Ares kids, they were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Listen to me, there is no such thing as too small, most of the monsters I have fought are twice or even 3 times my size, it's all about using your size to your advantage. Which cabin are you from?"

They all lowered their heads, telling Percy that was a bad question to ask. "We don't have a cabin, we are in the Hermes cabin but that's only because our parents haven't claimed us."

Percy didn't like to hear that, those arrogant gods were only causing suffering to these kids. He suddenly got an idea that made him smile. "Well how about you stay in my cabin? There is plenty of space and I am sure my dad wouldn't mind so what do you say?"

The response was instantaneous as the kids jumped on Percy making him fall to the ground. Other campers that were hearing the conversation started to swarm Percy, as they would also like to live in what was hands down the coolest cabin in all of camp.

"Ok, ok I get please get off me." Percy managed to say between the giggles of the kids on top of him. After that little boost in motivation the kids paid more attention and did the exercises with a lot more energy and ended up doing a pretty good job.

After an hour of this Percy was pretty satisfied with the progress of the group. "Ok then to finish things off, who would like to spar with me?"

Everyone paled and started to back away as they had seen what Percy was capable of and none of them wanted to be in the receiving end of it.

"How about I fight with one hand behind my back, you call come at me all at once and whoever manages to land a hit on my face will be able to stay in my cabin for a week and I will be your personal butler for that week?"

Everyone seemed motivated but there was something about the smile in Percy's smile that made them feel uncomfortable, there was no way he was _that _good, right? Thalia was the first to react as she launched at him and started to throw a barrage of punches at his faces. Percy simply moved his face out of the way, grabbed one of her arms and threw her back at the campers.

"Is that it?" With that, they all charged at him. As they charged some simply went to the side to make sure he was completely surrounded as he easily dodged the attacks of the campers in front of him.

They try to charge him at the same time from all the directions, but that only resulted in them hitting each other and Percy jumping using their heads as platforms. They charged him again but this time he went on offensive, using only one arm and his legs he managed to immobilize or knock out most of the campers by giving them a punch or kick to the stomach or legs.

This continued for a bit until Thalia and Jake appeared to be the last two standing. They walked around Percy who still had one arm behind his back while the other one was in his pocket.

Thalia and Jake nodded at the same time and charged they aim a punch to the face making Percy duck, but it was a trick as they both had kicks already on their way and going straight at Percy's face. His eyes widened as he brought his arm up to block.

The force of the combine kicks forced Percy back but he recovered himself quickly and was on his feet before the duo could deliver another attack. They were both panting while Percy seemed completely fine.

They charged again, except this time Jack on in front while covering Thalia. He aimed another punch to the face, but Percy blocked this time instead of dodging, this seemed to be what Jake wanted as he grabbed his arm and immobilized him making it so that neither of them could move. Thalia didn't waste any time as she charged trying to finish this.

Percy smiled at their team work but he wouldn't let himself go down so easily. "Sorry about this Jake" He didn't get a response as he quickly reared his head back hitting Jake in the nose making him release Percy's arm, Percy then grabbed Jake by the shirt and threw him at Thalia like a rag doll who had her eyes wide as she was hit by the son of Poseidon making them both fall out of the arena.

"Well that was fun but it would appear that-" Percy stopped as he felt a tingle in his spine that made him instinctively ducked as he very narrowly avoided a punch to the face. He launched a blind quick that hit its objective but he could tell that it was blocked. Percy rolled away and stood quickly to gain some distance. As he looked at his opponent he found Hestia- well Amber of all people standing there with a smile on her face.

_Oh I am so screwed… _Those were Percy's brilliant thoughts as the goddess charged him with blinding speed that he could barely blocked. Percy was forced to stay in the defensive for a good five minutes as Hestia's attack didn't faltered and kept the same speed. Percy really wasn't in bad shape, when it came to hand to hand combat his endurance was remarkable provably even by godly standards, but he had a feeling that he would end up losing… after like 20 hours probably.

So, he changed to offence as he took a punch to the gut grabbed her arm and threw two kicks simultaneously one to the head and one to the feet. Hestia reacted accordingly by jumping and twisting her arms making Percy's kicks go off course.

Percy tried to let go of her arm to cushion his fall but Hestia took hold of it and slammed him to the ground with her on top of him and a fist just centimeters from his face.

Everyone was in stunned silence not really comprehending the fight they just witneced and the stunning conclusion.

Hestia removed herself from Percy and offered him a hand. "I believe I win."

Percy smiled and took the hand. "I believe you do." And with the arena was filled with applauses and cheering. There cheering was interrupted by the horn of dinner. Everyone made their way to the dining hall but not before congratulating "Amber" for her amazing victory.

Percy made his way towards Jake and Thalia. "Sorry about your nose Jake, I guess I got a bit to competitive."

"Don't worry about it dude, you didn't even break it so it's fine. But, man, you didn't say Amber was such a good fighter."

"You never asked." Jake rolled his eyes and went to the dining hall leaving Percy and Thalia alone.

"You know if I had my spear and shield I could kick your ass."

"Sure you could, we can a rematch some other time if you want." Thalia huffed and walked way as Percy made his way towards Hestia who was currently surrounded by what seemed to be a group of angry Aphrodite girls.

Percy approached her just in time to hear a familiar voice. "Don't try anything just because you are sleeping in the same cabin got it honey?"

Percy coughed to get their attention making all the Aphrodite girls jump. Once they saw it was Percy they simply smiled and walked way but not before giving Amber one last glare.

"What was that about?" Hestia simply chuckled.

"They apparently wanted to warn me not to try anything since I beat you and I know get to sleep in your cabin for a week."

"Okay… That's a little creepy on their part. Well anyway let's get going my lady." He then gave a bow and signaled the way.

"Are your surprised that I beat you?"

"Not really, I am just surprised you actually showed your abilities. I have always known you were probably the most powerful Olympian being the eldest daughter and all that. I just assumed that your nature would stop you from actually showing that power, but it would seem I was wrong." To make emphasis he rubbed his bruised arm.

"Well sorry, but you were getting a bit too cocky for my liking and there seemed like one else would be able to beat you so I had to do it myself."

"Ha, you know just as well as me, that it was just an act to get them motivated to actually fight, you only fought for fun and nothing else."

"Hmmm, maybe, but having you as a butler for a week is definitely a nice bonus."

"Whatever you say, come on I am hungry."

Hestia simply rolled her eyes and walked behind him but noticed something, only his right arm seemed bruised. It was then that she realized he was only fighting with one arm. That made her wondered just how powerful was Percy Jackson?"

Line break

The next few weeks went by rather quickly as Percy had a meeting with all the head councilors that knew about the war and simply explained that they needed to act quickly to prepare themselves. They asked how Percy knew, but "Amber" simply said that her mother had informed her behind Zeus back.

With that information they got to work, and camp went into war mode. Training became more rigorous as all the campers were told exactly what the danger was and despite still being a few years away they needed to be prepared.

Percy became like a war General, organizing everyone and training them to make formidable warriors. He soon grew to be respected by all camp.

His cabin was now more crowded, not only were all the unclaimed campers there but Hestia also decided to make it its permanent home after the one week where Percy was her butler stating that it was "much more comfortable". Percy didn't really care, he treated her the same and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed her company.

There was also an increased in campers, so Hestia's cabin was now used to fill people that just couldn't fit in the tree house. Percy ordered the satyr's to bring as many as possible, and since he was technically a son of Pan, they listen to him without hesitation.

He was now in the living area of the tree house which became the meeting area for councilors since it had an actual table instead of a ping pong table. He was with all of the head conselours discussing the progress of each camp and any info that they had on the enemy army which wasn't much.

All they knew was that after Jake ruined Luke's plan to get the fleece, he retreated and disappeared somewhere to the south. They haven't received any updates in a few months.

This bothered Percy, not knowing what your enemy was up to was definitely a disadvantage all he could do was recruit as many campers as he could and train them to the best of their ability.

"Well I believe that is all, meeting is adjo-" Percy was interrupted as an Iris message appeared in the center of the table showing Grover.

"Percy! Oh it's good to see you."

Percy immediately smiled. "Grover, my man! I haven't heard from you in weeks, did you find any demigods?"

"Grover's expression turned serious. "Yeah, two of them in fact, brother; but they are not ordinary demigods their aura is two strong. Every time I tried to get close one of the teachers stops me. I am pretty sure he is a monster, so I need back up. Well I need to go now; I can't let them find me."

"Understood, I will send you reinforcements, don't try anything on your own ok?"

"Yeah ok, thanks Perce." Grover then waived his hand in front of the image and it shimmered.

"Jake, Annabeth and Thalia are you willing to go?"

The three demigods looked at Percy then between themselves before nodding.

"Good, you leave tomorrow morning. If the monster is too much you pull back and IM for reinforcement ok?"

All three nodded. "Alright then, meeting adjourned."

Everyone left leaving Percy alone as he led out a big exhausted sigh.

"Man, preparing an army for war is absolutely exhausting." He rubbed his temples as he felt two warm hands massaging his shoulders.

"Thanks Amber, how are you holding up?"

"I am fine thanks, better than you anyway. You need to relax you know? Camp won't collapse if you take a day off to relax."

Percy thought for a moment before letting out another sigh. "I guess you are right, hey tell you what, how about we both take Friday of and go out for a picnic, there is a place I want to show you."

Hestia was startle by the offer. "Eat, like only the two of us?"

"What's the big deal? We are in the tree house only the two of us most of the time."

Hestia simply shook her head, "Um, sure that sounds nice." That made Percy smile.

"Awesome, well I think I will go for a little training in the arena see you later." He then gave her a wave before jumping of the tree house leaving Hestia alone to think.

They did a lot of things together lately, but Hestia didn't think much of it until now. She was growing very attached to this demigod, more than she cared to admit. She had never interacted so much with demigods in all of her existence and it was probably one of the most enjoyable periods of her life. She told herself that is was because all the campers were fun to hang out with, but she knew that the real reason she was enjoying herself was because of Percy.

She shook her head; this was not the time to be thinking about that. So she went to the top of the tree house to get a good view of the whole camp.

It was very different compare to when they first arrived there; there were more defenses around the borders thanks to Percy and Beckendorf. Once he heard about what happened when the tree was poisoned Percy decided that something like that will not be allowed to happen again. There was also a whole new training section with actual monster automatons to give every camper the experience of a real fight.

One would think that Percy transformed camp in some hellish military training camp, but he managed to make everything fun and entertaining. He would dress up as Medusa and give the campers wooden swords and tell them to cut his head without looking into his eyes, and other training exercise that while fun were also education giving the campers a feel to fighting real monsters.

She could see that Percy was in the arena training alone, simply repeatedly beating on straw dummies; Hestia noticed that unlike any demigod Percy didn't use a weapon. In all the fights she had seen him fight he would use his opponent's weapon against them. While it had always worked on his favor Hestia wondered the reasoning behind that.

She smiled as she saw a certain daughter of Zeus approach with spear and shield out. _This is going to be fun. _

Hestia got out of the tree house and made her way to the arena to what would surely be an entertaining fight.

Line break

Percy was on the arena beating on a dummy with remarkable speed as he tried to clear his head. His time in camp has been rather enjoyable despite all the war preparations he has had to make. His only regret is that he couldn't help the environment as much as he wanted to. He had his _old friends_, to take over for him and informed him if they had any issue. So far nothing seemed to be out of order but Percy still wished to help more.

"You know that dummy isn't really much opposition right?" Percy turned to see Thalia at the other end of the arena with his shield and spear out.

"Hey there Thalia, what's up?" Percy didn't pay her much attention as he continued to beat down on his dummy until he kicked it so hard that it broke in half, making Percy sigh.

"I guess you are right…"

"Come on tree head how about you spare against me instead? I could use a little work out before the mission tomorrow."

"Alright, powers or no powers?"

Thalia seemed taken aback like she didn't even consider the question. "You do know that I will win if we use powers right? I mean no offense but plants don't fair too well against lighting."

"You would be surprised; I have more tricks up my sleeve than you think so powers?"

"Alright, if you want to be beaten down so badly." She got in a defensive stance showing his shield to Percy. Supposedly the medusa head on the shield is supposed to scare her opponents but Percy didn't even flinch.

He was the first to attack, as usual without a weapon but he didn't seem to care as he just started to pound on the shield full force. This approach took Thalia of guard as usually only monsters, like Cyclopes, took that approach.

She quickly recover and backed away trying to use her reach as an advantage and thrusting her spear, but as usual he simply dodged it and continue on his attack.

Thalia had improved a lot over the last couple of months, she was probably one of the most capable warriors at camp but Percy still had many years of experience at his advantage plus his blessing from the Aztecs gods, but she didn't really know that.

They kept going back and forward neither of them really able to land a hit until Percy glowed green and raised his hand. Thalia waited for something to happen but nothing did as Percy charged again. She tried to back away but found that her legs were stuck in some tree branches. Too late did she realize that Percy was right on her and before she could do anything he tackled her making her fall to the ground. She however wasn't done. She let go of both her shield and spear and delivered a lighting powered up punch at Percy's gut making him fly back while all of the branches that were holding her turned to ashes.

"Told you, lighting is a bad mach up for plants." Thalia had a smirk on her faced that quickly disappeared as Percy had a smirk of this own.

"We shall see." He then started pulsing with energy again but this time stronger as he raised his hands he let out a roar and huge branches started to come out of the arena floor and going after Thalia.

She had her eyes wide but shot lighting at anything that got too close. This kept the branches at bay but was incredibly draining. By the time she got rid of all the branches she was in her knees, waiting for Percy. Once she saw his silhouette she pointed her hand at him trying to hit him with her last bolt but he disappeared only to grabbed her by the neck and pinning her down with a hand to the throat.

"Yield?"

Thalia was shocked as she saw Percy, not only because of his speed but his appearance. He now looked similar to a cat with claws and some fangs. But it appeared to be an illusion because as soon as she noticed the features they disappeared.

"Told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve, anyway good battle, you have improved a lot lately. Keep it going and you _might_ beat me some day." Percy smiled down offering her a hand.

Thalia recovered herself and took the hand. "I didn't know you meant it so literally when you said you had the power of a jaguar."

"Yeah, well it's not something I use much; believe it or not it kind of scares some people."

"Well it's not that different from your regular face tree boy so I don't see the problem."

Percy just rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. "You better get rest for your mission tomorrow; I have a feeling that those sibling demigods are going to be important."

"Yes sir!" She made a mock salute making Percy laugh and push her lightly.

"So anyway, I heard that the Aphrodite girls are rather depressed lately…" Thalia said changing the conversation.

"Ugh… not this again" Percy had a slight idea what she was talking about and didn't really want to touch the subject.

"Yeah, in their words: "OMG! I can't believe Percy would let that Amber girl sleep in the same cabin as him. Like he is MINE! Do you think they are dating? Do you think we should do something?! Why doesn't he ask ME to sleep with him?!". So yeah, someone is popular with the ladies."

Percy glared at her but couldn't hold it as she started to laugh and made him smile.

"So? Anything interesting going on between you two? I mean we all know you still sleep in the same cabin despite the bet only being for a week. Plus you go like everywhere together, so it's only natural to assume that there is something going on."

Percy simply sighed, "Look, I am not saying that I agree with you, but let's say that hypothetically, I might feel something for Amber, it doesn't really matter, there can't be anything between us."

"Why is that? You do know she likes you right? I mean the whole camp has bet's on how long is going to take you to be together, I am guessing a couple of years considering how oblivious you both seem to be."

"It's… complicated, but she is a friend and there just can't be anything else, so can we please drop the subject?"

"Ok, ok, whatever you say Romeo, I think I am going to go now. Good battle any way."

As she left Percy made sure he was alone before making his way to the forest making sure he wasn't followed. He then started jumping through the trees until he reach a spot that was pretty secluded from camp and that would be pretty hard to spot unless you were looking for it.

It was like Percy's secret meeting place. As he waited against a tree branch his "generals" appeared. The same jaguar as before, one of the wolfs from Lycaon and his eagle.

"So what report do you have?"

_I have asked around South America and I believed that the ship you were referring to crossed the Panama Canal. But that was a few months ago. I only recently got the information so I have no idea where he is now._

The eagel spoke in Percy's mind. _So that's why he went south… Any way great job, at least now we know that he is in the west coast for some reason. Try to get as much info as you can on troop locations and such as you are my eyes on the sky. _

The eagle simply nodded and flew off.

_We have done anything we can to assist the satyrs in rescuing demigods while keeping monsters of their back. But their activity is increasing, I am afraid we won't be able to hold them back much longer if their numbers rise much more. _

Percy though for a moments, those were not good news but he had been expecting it. _That's alright, keep distracting them and doing Guerilla tactics but don't put you or your troops in danger if it gets to the point where you can't attack anymore then so be it. _

The jaguar did the same as the eagle before disappearing leaving only Percy and his newest general.

_There has been suspicious activity around the San Francisco area. I believe that there is something going on around the old throne of the Titans. The Romans are not doing much to stop it as the mist seems to cover it up really well but there is talk among the monsters of a general that has risen. _

_Hmmm, interesting… Well keep me updated and try to figure out who this general is, great job anyway I am glad to add you to the family. _

The wolf gave a grin that would have looked intimidating with all those teeth._ I am thankful; I will take my leave now my lord. _

_Ugh… what did I say about calling me lord? We are a family there is no need for that. _

The wolf laughed, but it came out as a growl as he also disappeared within the trees.

"Well looks like someone had a secret meeting."

Percy jumped as he turned around and saw Hestia with a face that said, _Explain._

"Well yeah, I need to keep myself updated on what is going on around the world. I need every bit of information to stay ahead of the enemy."

"Well, look at you, sounding like a general."

Percy just shrugged, "You could say it's the Aztec in me. Anyway why were you following me?"

"Well I saw that you were having a fight with Thalia and decided to see it. I have to say that it was a good fight."

Percy froze for a second, did that mean that she heard their conversation?

"Also you seemed to have quite the conversation after that something about depressed campers?"

Percy repressed a sigh, and instead grunted. "Those Aphrodite girls are getting on my nerves is like they see me as a piece of meat." Percy then shivered at thought of what they would do to him if they got their hands on him making Hestia laugh.

"Anyway, did you get good info from your friends?"

"Just general stuff, nothing major. What does bother me is that it seems there is some activity going on in San Francisco, I might have to go check it out later."

"Alright well let's go, we don't want to be gone too much, rumors might spread..."

"Great, as if I didn't get enough as it is now." He then grabbed her hand and took her back to camp.

The rest of the week as rather uneventful, the three demigods lead my Thalia left to find the siblings that Grover had mentioned and training continued as usual. As Friday rolled around Hestia got a little nervous about her "date" with Percy. Well it wasn't really a date, but she still felt nervous for some reason. She simply wore a brown t-shirt and jeans as she waited at the top of the tree house for Percy to show up.

"Ready?" She heard behind her making her jump.

"Don't scared me like that!"

"Hey, you did it to me on my meeting, so anyway are you ready?"

She rolled her eyes before nodding, "So where are we going?"

Percy simply smirked, "Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Just take my hand and wait."

She was not happy about not being told but did what he told her nonetheless.

"Close your eyes."

She did and felt the familiar surge of power from teleportation. "OK, you can open your eyes now."

As she did, she had to blink a couple of times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She now stood at the top of a mounting overlooking a beautiful forest divided by a river. She could tell just by looking that she wasn't in New York anymore.

"Welcome to the Amazon! Pretty cool huh?"

Hestia's brain slowly got back to functionality as she processed what Percy said.

"How did you bring us here? I thought you said that you couldn't teleport."

"Not true, I said that I couldn't teleport the way you do it, but if I have blessed a particular spot on earth I can teleport in and out of there like opening a door. However t he actual blessing process is exhausting so I have only done it a few times in the most endangered areas of the world."

"Wow this is incredible, but why bring me her?"

"Well you said I should take a day off, so a picnic in the Amazon seems to me like a good way to relax."

He got out a blanket and some food and the duo enjoyed a very good and relaxing picnic as they simply did some small talk as time went by. Before either of them realized it they were leaning on each other taking a nap as the sun was still high in the sky but they had a tree to cover them from the rays.

Percy was the first to wake up as he detected some weight on his chest, as his eyes adjusted he realized that it was Hestia. His eyes went wide not sure what to do but he decided not to do anything to disturb her so she could keep sleeping. Then a loud voice resonated in his mind.

_My lord! My lord! We have an emergency! _Not two seconds later an aegle appeared and almost crashed into the tree.

_My- what are you doing my lord? _The eagle had a sly tone to it.

_Shut it, she just fell asleep, anyway what's the issue? _

_That right! The 3 campers you sent to for the siblings are in danger! It seems that a rather powerful monster was guarding the kids and if nothing is done all 5 of them would be captured. _

Percy immediately got to his feet, "What?! I didn't you warned me of this sooner?!"

At this Hestia had a rude awakeing as she wasn't really sure what was going on.

_I am sorry but I told you as soon as I located you, I sent someone else to camp but seeing as though you weren't there I assume you would be here. _

_Ok, I am sorry for yelling thanks for telling me. _

"Whats going on?" Hestia asked still half asleep.

"No time, I need you to teleport us to where Jake, Thalia, and Annabeth are quickly or they are going to be captured."

Hestia immediately forgot all about asleep and was on her feet, she grabbed Percy's hand and teleported them across the world to what would result in a bigger problem than either one of them were ready for.

**A/N: Woo hoo! DONE! Alright I am quite satisfied with this chapter, not quite the 10k I was aiming for but still a solid 7.9k. So this is sort of my thank you chapter for having 100 followers, well it's like 120 now but yeah. So this is the last chapter for a while, as November is the busiest month for me, but I have another story called "Last Hope" that takes a post apocalyptic look at Percy Jackson, there is only one chapter out right now, but people seem to like. Chapters for that are shorter so I might updated during November at least to the point where both stories are at about the same length. At that point I will either switch between stories one chapter at a time or focus on a single story until its finish, I will let you decided. **

**So I hope you had a good Halloween for those who celebrated and Thank you again and check out my other story if you want updates in November. I might update this story by thanksgiving but no clue, I will for sure update before the end of the year but we will see. **

**Anyway I need to go prepared for my course on Monday so I am out. **

**Oh! Final thing, BIG THANKS to the people that PM me ideas, they were implemented in the chapter, so if you have an idea, question or suggestion, PM as I will for sure respond to you within 24 hours of the message, normally I will respond immediately but I have limited internet so I might not see it immediately.**

**I am looking for a Beta reader to correct my stories, so if any of my readers is interested please contact me, thanks!**

**So, now I am done. **

**Peace and calm,**

**Al red.**


End file.
